


Perhaps Right Now

by T97_alieno



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T97_alieno/pseuds/T97_alieno





	Perhaps Right Now

Resende蜷坐在沙发一角，头上两只耳朵半耷拉着，手里轻拽着身后的那条尾巴，面无表情地发着呆。  
“Nuno，别怕，我们一起想办法。”Eyzen从男人背后将他拥入自己怀中，“起床到现在已经很久了，我们先填一下肚子吧？”  
两位先生眼下这难以言喻的超现实困境始于今晨醒来。Eyzen起初以为是Resende故意整了个恶作剧来逗自己，一把年纪还玩起了小动物cosplay，还没来得及调笑对方，大脑神经很快清醒畅通的自己发现不对劲。Resende头顶两侧多出来的一对类犬耳朵以及身后多出的一条尾巴，都是结结实实植根于皮肤之下的，可不是什么道具，但他原来的所有人类组织特征和功能一切如常，经他本人感知的身体状况也无任何不良反应。如此，一件奇异事件突降，Resende平白无故地多长了几近真实的狗耳朵和狗尾巴，两人顿时怀疑是否在做同一个怪梦，这种电影中增加趣味看点的情节发生在三次元现实可一点儿也不好玩。  
在随后的两个小时里，两人想通过万能的互联网查找一些类似的案例，然而，除了有才的网友们虚构的人物兽化小说或漫画创作，实在一无所获，公开的医学研究成果也只是有谈及到人兽杂交的课题……Eyzen学习完这些信息后内心唯有“幻灭”二字，而Resende在中途就失望颓丧得独自躲到一边胡思乱想起来。  
既然这怪状来得离奇莫名，或许恢复的办法可能也是等它自然消失，说不定明天醒来就什么事都没有了呢，至少目前看来他的人身安全和健康没受影响。当务之急，Eyzen知道还是给当事人心理疏导要紧，总得先继续生活吧。  
劝慰了好几句却不见Resende给出回应，但现在来强硬的更不合适，甭说吃东西，哄他开口说句话也让Eyzen彷徨无措。  
“如果……我就一直这样了，怎么办？”闭语多时的Nuno突然念叨开来，“我是不是都没办法在阳光下见人了，更别说上舞台了……连Papa和Maman，我都不知道怎么面对他们。”  
男人忧伤无助的目光定格在身边的青年脸上，嘴唇微颤了下，艰涩开口道：“John，假如我真的变不回去了，我们还是趁早……分手吧……和一个怪物在一起，对你不好。”  
一向身体素质过硬的Eyzen差点气得犯低血糖头晕，这什么吓人的逻辑，怎么就扯到分手上了呢，这人的思绪到底已经飞奔到多远之外了。  
将背对着自己的Resende一把扳过来，直接抱起让其跨坐到自己腿上，捧住他的脸正对自己的视线，非常严肃认真地字字玑珠：“首先，不准说自己是怪物，Nuno Resende还是Nuno Resende，你所有的好不会因为多了什么耳朵或尾巴而有所改变。至于分手问题，我爱着你，你爱着我，就不存在分手的正当理由，别浪费脑细胞臆想那些乱七八糟的因果关系。”  
乖乖“受训”的男人眨了下眼，缓缓点下头，弓起背低头缩进对方怀里，隐约发出细微的一声“嗯”。  
“我会守着你的，看着你变回来，无论要等多久。”Eyzen将脸颊贴在男人的额头上，抬手轻柔地摸着那头有些散乱的毛发。  
晃眼间，Resende头上的两只新耳朵好像微颤了两下，Eyzen又小心翼翼地用指尖轻触了其中一只的耳尖部分，果然与真的狗狗一样，有感觉似的动了动。  
“Nuno，你头上这对耳朵有触感知觉吗？”  
“嗯……有啊，现在感觉被你手指碰到后有点痒痒的。”  
“那尾巴呢？”Eyzen再次伸手捋了捋男人身后垂着的细尾。  
“也有感觉的，你的掌心还挺热的嘛。”这条尾巴在青年手掌里来回卷翘了几下。  
……这耳朵和尾巴都不是摆设咯，这也太……有意思了吧。  
耐不住好奇心的驱使，Eyzen故意将嘴凑到那只竖着的耳朵旁，轻轻吹了口气，惹得男人整个头部连带肩颈处一阵颤抖。  
“哎呀！你干什么！竟然还有心情玩起来了？！”Resende一骨碌立直身子，闪避青年的小捉弄，顺手抚了抚被吹气的那只尖耳朵。  
哦，真是敏感呢……青年脸上依然浮现着一抹憨笑，弄得男人皱眉撅嘴地瞪着他。  
“好了，我现在就去给你做吃的，乖。”青年起身前意犹未尽地揉了揉那颗竖着耳朵的脑袋。  
有个非常重要的小问题亟待解决，多出的耳朵和尾巴影响了Resende的正常穿衣，虽说在恢复前自己应该不会轻易出门招摇，但即使在家里还是得穿东西吧，裸奔是万万不能的。头顶上的那对耳朵倒是没什么大碍，可那条尾巴就接在尾椎骨端，要顺当穿上裤子的话，就得在裤子后半部分腰线中间以下位置开个洞。牺牲几条内裤还好说，但外穿的长裤也开洞的话，以后就真的报废了，太浪费了，完全违背Resende一贯秉持的节俭家风，于是仅着开洞内裤的他对着面前的长裤持续纠结着。  
“我有个勉强的提议，你要不要听听？”在一旁干看了老半天的Eyzen忍不住出声，男人立马眼睛一亮，伴随头上两耳挺立，尾巴也一摇一摆起来。  
“短裙，你认为怎么样？”青年带着亲切微笑吐出了让男人差点没扑上来的英明法子，“既不用担心开洞损坏衣服，更能方便地隐藏起你的尾巴。”  
Resende满脸的不情愿，显然不乐意接受这个独到且相对最有效的建议。  
“唉，如果你不介意自己穿着内裤满屋子转悠的话，我是完全ok的。”青年话风一转，依然微笑着等待男人的抉择。  
“呃……那不要买太短的哦。”Resende用手放到腿部比划了下，示意裙子长度要没过膝盖。  
什么？这种长度还能叫短裙吗？Eyzen在心中默默吐槽，他当然自有主张。  
“对了，挑便宜的买就行了，别乱花钱。”男人在青年出门前不放心地嘱咐了一句。  
Eyzen顺便在超市里大采购了一番，吃的喝的用的尽量多囤些，不知道接下来两人的闭关日子有多久呢。而最重要的采购对象——短裙，费了他不少时间挑选，毕竟人生第一次独立买短裙，瞅着裙子的腰围尺寸思量了一会儿，M码应该够了吧。另外，他还鬼使神差地买了一包狗粮，先备着吧，万一需要呢，先不让那人知道就行。  
当Resende拎起John Eyzen先生精心挑选的短裙，并向他投来质问的眼神，意思是“这长度和我要求的差太多了吧？”  
“这种长度的款式明显便宜很多啊。”青年的解释直切要点。  
“那颜色怎么回事？为什么两条不能都买黑色吗，买一条粉色的是什么意思？”男人嫌弃地指了指另一条相当少女粉的短裙。  
“为了换洗区分啊，只有这两款颜色而已。”青年无奈耸耸肩，“没关系的，反正就在家穿，只有我看到。快穿上试试呗。”  
Resende瞥了一眼“居心不良”的对方，哼唧一声，转身回卧室试装去了。  
何必回房间呢，直接套上不就好了……男人的矜持有时难以捉摸。  
快五分钟过去了，穿上黑色短裙的Resende重新回到Eyzen视线中，后者霎时脑内只闪现出一个词“Bravo！”。短裙的长度刚过男人大腿的一半，一双附着纤紧肌肉的优雅小腿被衬托得更加楚楚动人，而那条俏皮尾巴则从裙摆底边露出一小段，隐藏在软萌清纯下的诱惑……青年定格在自己腿部的惊异眼神让Resende原地窘迫起来。  
“你满意了吧？我这般滑稽的模样，是不是够有趣了。”Resende双手无措地揪着裙摆，半低着头目光左右飘移，自卑而羞怯。  
Eyzen觉得自己太不克制了，又让男人产生了认知偏差。稳步走到男人跟前，搂腰牵手再吻手背，“美丽的Resende先生，您是否愿意与我共舞一曲？”剔透的眼睛中透出欣赏而期待的光彩。  
Resende微微翘起嘴角，脸颊两侧的耳根处有点泛红，“哦，不难看就好……跳舞啊？算了吧。除非你也穿上裙子一起共舞。”  
青年挑了挑眉，用手在自己腰侧捏了捏，“你看我的腰围显然和你不是一个size。”然后一把横抱起男人，“不跳舞也没关系，我们来转圈圈呗。”  
Resende靠在对方厚实的暖怀里，转圈带起的风让脑袋上那对耳朵有点凉飕飕的，身后的尾巴也被甩成一条弧线。仰视着青年乐呵的笑颜，男人心中的阴霾暂时消散……长了奇怪的耳朵和尾巴，或许没有那么糟糕。

Resende先生近日特别闲不住，尤其热衷于做家务，凡是要取、搬个什么东西，都兴冲冲地抢在前面，每天打扫一遍房间，擦、洗、拖样样不落，连以前最厌烦的叠衣服也做得津津有味。这是因为一直憋在家里闲坏了而要消耗过剩精力，还是与狗的习性传染有关？Eyzen瞅着在自己眼前忙忙碌碌的“小动物”，摇摇摆摆的尾巴总是带起裙子后摆……大概真的买得短了点，太考验自己的正人君子系数和忍耐力了，有时恰巧对上这人的一个回眸笑颜，简直是暴击。至少不再消沉了，每天快快乐乐，多好。  
当能干的活儿都干完后，Resende只能凑到青年身边求关爱，先瞄一会儿他正在阅读的文件或书籍，觉得没什么兴趣，开始手动调戏对方，摸摸鬓角、捏捏耳垂、戳戳软弹的脸肉。数分钟后，Eyzen无法继续忽略这样的骚扰，一把握上男人的手腕加以制止，略显严肃地看向对方，“Nuno，稍微再给我些时间好吗？”  
Resende抱歉地笑笑，安静地退到沙发一边，眨眼注视着青年专注的侧颜，突然想到什么，轻轻问了句：“John，你饿吗？我去帮你做点吃的吧。”对方抬起手腕看了看表，顺口答道：“嗯……时间还有点早，先不急吧。”接着二人都静默无声。  
身侧连续十几分钟的过分沉默让Eyzen感觉有点不适，转过头只见那人两耳垂丧木然地翻看着手机屏幕，不经意瞟过来的余光和自己的视线相撞，立马强装出轻松的微笑。  
放下手中的文件，Eyzen坐到男人身边环抱住他，将脸埋进他的侧颈处蹭了蹭，“想听你弹吉他唱歌了。”男人一脸“真的吗？”的神情，在青年点头示意后，便雀跃而起去拿架子边的吉他。  
伴着吉他弹奏的曲调节拍，Resende唱得尽兴而笑逐颜开，头顶上那对耳朵也合着拍子一抖一抖，身后的尾巴相当配合地左右轻摆，再加上短裙造型，真的浑身都是“看点”。嗯，文件资料哪有面前的这人好看……接下来这一天Eyzen先生都没再拿起那叠文件，应该说都没想到那份东西。  
往常不爱粘人的男人最近很满足于青年的时刻陪伴，每天在这一方温室般舒适的房屋中欢快穿梭，丝毫未勾起对现实本来样子的念想。然而现实每分每秒依然在持续行进着，你永远不会成功脱离它的掌控，重新面对它总容易使人生起紧张局促。  
熟练完成晚餐烹制的Resende兴冲冲地快步小跑向卧室，一如既往准备喊人吃饭，但虚掩的房门后传出的说话声及时止住了他的脚步和卡在喉咙口的第一个音。  
“……是，我知道这次见面沟通会很重要。”青年温和有度的语气中略带歉意，“很抱歉，这段时间以来因我私人的突发事宜对相关工作确实造成了一些影响。不过，我还是希望沟通会的时长能尽量控制在3个小时内结束，烦请再帮忙协调下……”  
全是因为自己，害John原本好好的工作安排都被拖累了，自己居然到现在才意识到日子的过于安乐随顺，看来自己不光长了异常的耳朵、尾巴，连基本的智商和思考能力都退化了……Resende悄无声息地返回厨房的一路上，不停地默默自我批判、自我反思。  
晚餐过程中的Eyzen在津津有味品尝之余仍不忘夹杂些鼓励的夸奖，被夸奖的男人维持着与往常一样的欣喜笑容，却在每次低头切割盘中菜时心中暗自斟酌着什么。  
当青年叉起最后一块鸡胸肉往嘴里送时，餐桌对面抛来一句“你是不是应该出去工作了？”，让这块鸡肉被重放回瓷盘上。  
迎向男人疑问而认真的目光，Eyzen摆出一副“我是不是哪里招你嫌了”的心塞样儿，“和你在一起很开心啊，难得有这种悠长假期嘛。”  
“可你要是继续荒废工作，我这副样子又不能出门，到时候我们是不是得去领救济金了。”Resende懊丧地弱声弱气，还用拿着叉子在盘子中间无意识地乱划圈圈，“还是说你觉得我现在没有能力独自在家过好一天？”  
瞧着男人满脸质问的神情瞄向自己，Eyzen顿时哭笑不得，这番推论有点言过其实了，他明白男人的意图，“我们聪明能干的Nuno Resende先生给出如此诚恳的建议，我必定不负期望，过两天就出去挣钱养家。”听到此处，男人头上的两只大耳朵也跟着赞同地微动了两下。  
“放心，我一定努力为你多赚点狗粮钱。”果然最后没事再调皮地揶揄一下，故意引得男人不爽地竖耳甩尾，还把那一块鸡胸肉也抢过去吞了。

Eyzen要出门上班的那天早晨，Resende赖床的心情荡然无存，快速洗漱完毕后就来到正好忙完早餐的对方身旁，静静听着青年的各种嘱咐交代，焦糖色的眼瞳始终一眨一眨地盯着面前人的脸庞。  
“你不会又觉得舍不得我了吧，嗯？”Eyzen读出了男人当下内心的纠结，“我尽量下午早点完工回来，如果有什么事，就手机联系我。”男人“呜”地一声点了下头。  
青年抬手揉了揉对方蓬松的头发，努了努嘴示意，“来给我个告别吻吧。”男人稍稍仰头，一踮脚，送出温温热热的一吻，顺便把脑袋凑到青年的肩膀上蹭了蹭。  
眼看着自己视线中的对方身影被隔绝在门后的那一侧，Resende突然感到自己或许能体会到那些家犬每次送别主人时的感受，盼望在门口蹲守一会儿后一天就能飞快过去，最好刚出门的主人立马又开门归来。  
这些天以来，头一回独自一人食之无味地勉强吃完早餐，Resende觉得自己提不起什么精神，漫不经心地找了点打扫工作做做，再次深有感触地哀叹，难怪平时那种被关在家空等一天的狗狗见到自家人回来后能兴奋成那样。  
回到卧室随意晃悠一圈，男人的视线定在了床头边的一块手表上，走过去拿起来瞅瞅，发现手表的指针已经停止运转。记得Eyzen前几天提过，这款机械表是他最钟爱的之一，近来走时变得不太精准，不知道哪里故障还是需要加油了，要不……  
Resende翻遍衣柜，找到一件足够宽松的深色带帽卫衣，可以毫无压力地掩盖住他头顶上的一副大耳朵，至于那条尴尬的尾巴，对着镜子反复尝试多次，终于找到一个比较舒服的隐藏方式，将尾巴绕个弧形后末端塞进牛仔裤腰间固定，保持尾巴别脱出乱动应该就不会有问题。最后出门前把手机、钱包、钥匙揣进裤袋，那块手表则被小心翼翼地收在上衣内袋中。转动把手轻启大门的一刻，男人脸上浮现出了憧憬的雀跃激动，终于能够呼吸到外面的空气了，而冒险的刺激感也带动行走的步伐愈发轻快。  
拜访过就近的一家钟表修理店，老板给出了初步诊断，但要彻底解决好问题，这位厚道的大叔推荐到另一家专修机械表的店铺更合适。Resende走在前往第二家店的路上，为了尽可能低调不惹人注意，下意识地半低着头……那家店距离不算远，应该可以在中午前赶回家吧，到时候我要不要等他自己发现手表恢复正常的惊喜呢。  
戴着卫衣帽而不专心走路的Resende不慎与迎面而来的一位路人碰撞了一下，他迅速弯腰点头道歉，奈何这位路人似乎是个尚未醒酒的粗壮大汉，不愿轻易小事化了，拦住Resende的去路不依不饶，“你不看路，冲撞了我，凭什么这么敷衍道歉，嗯？！你别想就这么逃走。”说着便一把强行扯住他的一只手臂。  
Resende心急着快点了结此事，更不想招来不必要的关注，对于面前这个无理之人的冒犯很是不悦，“先生，我已经为此道过歉了，也并没有敷衍想逃走，请您不要无理取闹。”  
“我无理取闹？！你这小个子很有胆儿嘛。你也承认自己应该要道歉了，还这种态度。”粗汉路人声音开始拔高，“我就是有理，我也要闹一闹！“紧接着动手推搡起来。  
Resende还算身手灵巧地避开了对方的动粗，似乎让对方更为气愤急躁，紧接着他的胳膊意外被扣住，尚未来得及反应前，整个人被一股蛮力甩向地面，霎那间他只顾得上按住卫衣帽以免暴露自己头上的那对耳朵。当身体侧摔到毛糙坚硬的路面上，右脚踝传来一瞬的撕痛，但Resende此刻脑中想到的是另一样东西，他坐在地上赶忙从上衣内袋里掏出手表查看一下，确认手表完好后松了口气。  
这边突然闹大的动静引起周围路人的注意，庆幸有几位好心人挺身而出，面对众人的抵制抗议，粗汉见势不妙，准备拔腿悻悻而去。Resende稍显吃力地从地上爬起并站稳，担心事态进一步发展会给自己带来不必要的麻烦，于是劝阻了路人们想要报警的提议，反复表示感谢后便了却了这场意外风波。从裤子口袋里摸出手机一瞧，发现手机可能被摔坏，彻底黑屏了，按了多次开机键也没任何反应。唉，祸不单行，看来今天应该是不宜出门的。Resende打算先忽略右脚的隐隐作痛，尽快找到那第二家修表店，毕竟对他这种舞台演员来说，带着小伤继续正常工作都是家常便饭，至于回去后怎么解释等修表任务完成后再想吧。  
Resende揣着修好的手表站在家门口时，街上很多人正沉浸在下午茶时光中，用钥匙开门的一刻，他祈祷青年没那么早回来，他需要点时间捯饬下自己，尤其是怎么尽量把脚上的伤情粉饰到最低限度的“无关紧要”。关上门转身的一刻，他立即把戴了大半天的帽子撂下，轻甩了两下脑袋，头上的“犬耳”因得到久违的舒展而激动地抖了抖。刚迈开步子路过客厅时，余光瞥见沙发上正坐着一尊沉默的熟悉身影，心虚地偷偷深吸一口气，嘴角迅速咧出惊喜的笑容，“咦？John，这么早就回来了呀！”努力自然地挪动脚步到离自己最近的沙发边上乖巧坐下。  
面色不善的Eyzen静静盯着男人一番“若无其事”的表现，眼中的忧虑之色仍在，心里闷着欲发不发的微愠之气，“你去哪儿了？从中午开始给你打电话，你的手机一直处于无法接通状态。”虽然语气保持着温和，明显的沉声昭示出不太明朗的心情。  
“哦，我的手机不小心掉在了路上，好像临时故障关机了……对不起，肯定让你着急了吧。”深感内疚的Resende半低下头，编着半真半假的善意谎言。为了让青年的心情能尽快转好一些，他觉得索性现在就直接拿出修好的手表，一只手正要探向上衣内袋时，而对方继续道出的话将使之后的事情发展背离自己的预想。  
“Nuno，我知道你习惯自在地独来独往，这段日子对你来说一定不好受。或许我的有些担心在你看来是一种过虑，你可以遵从自己的意愿享受‘任性’的权利，但就目前暂时的情况，请你在做出决定后不要故意隐瞒我，我给予你信任的同时你也能稍微多考虑一下我的感受。”  
这种含着退让意味的恳求在两人以前的相处中从未有过，Resende内心顿时泛起一阵难以言喻的酸涩，如果换成是生气的责问教育，他倒能坦然接受。恰巧右脚的伤痛也逐渐觉醒开来，唤起了上午遭遇的不快记忆，强烈的委屈从心口蹿升至嗓子眼，倔强的本性占据上风，“真抱歉，一直以来，让你为我的任性随意这么心烦。我没有不信任你，就像你说的，我有权利决定自己的行事方法，而且我觉得我不可能改变成你想要的理想样子……我之前也说过，我会给你带来不利影响的话，我们……也许应该先分开更好。”理智明明在告诉他不要再说下去了，但他愣是硬着口气吐出了最后一句，青年惊讶而受伤的目光刺得他呼吸一滞。  
相距几步之遥的两人竟不知如何接话，估计现在多说一个字，彼此之间只会产生更大的斥力，直到Eyzen妥协般地轻言出声：“可能今天我们家有什么愤怒之神降临，想看我们吵架。我还要赶回去参加下半段的沟通会，我刚才新买了一些吃的，你可以当晚餐……晚上不用等我，早点休息。”经过静坐着的男人身边时依然如早晨出门那样伸手抚了下他的头顶。  
Resende转过头回望今天二度消失在家门后的背影，随后取出原本几分钟前就应该被拿出来的那块手表，紧紧拽在手里。为什么你要对我这样说话，我不喜欢你在我面前谨慎忍让甚至放低身段，不想看到你请求我、迁就我的无奈，更害怕我让你变得不再是本来的你……自己刚才怎么不好好告诉他这些，净说伤人的话，只顾发泄情绪。  
镜子里倒映出的那个满脸细纹、头发日渐稀薄、五官线条垂丧的中年老男人就是他Nuno Resende如今的模样，还头顶一对滑稽的狗耳朵，再看看这具躯体，早已失去年轻光泽的肌肉饱满度，连肌肉的线条轮廓也比前几年更难维持。目光向下扫到右脚踝的红肿伤患，更显出他的无用，普通的出街都能弄个伤回来，怪不得Eyzen总是要对他放心不下。呵，他不就是个可笑的自以为是的可怜虫嘛，有什么可骄傲的资本呢。  
打开浴室的花洒，唯有流速强劲的冷水不断冲击在男人的精瘦背部，一道道顺流而下的水滴将全身的体温一点点带走，他的眼眶涌上温热的液体，却很快融入到滑过脸颊的冷水中一同滴落……空寂的房屋里徒余持续不断的水流声和若隐若现的咽泣声。  
墙上的钟点已近晚间九点，Eyzen很久没感受过回家后这种异常的冷寂，到厨房餐桌上一瞅，自己中午买来的东西在袋子里原封未动，或许说袋子都未被人触碰过才对。果然，他下午时不时走神想到那场简短而不愉快的对话，愈发觉得自己说的那段话确实太不合适了，对于比往常都更敏感的Resende来说太重了，自己终究犯了“关心则乱”的毛病，说不定平心静气地再多问一两句，就不会触发那人“伤人一百，自伤一千”的倔脾气了。  
悄悄推开卧室房门，床头的台灯散发着柔和的黄光，固执的男人正把自己蜷缩着裹在被子里后背朝外地侧卧而眠，脑袋也快一起塞进被窝了。青年放轻脚步走到床边，台灯边的那块手表吸引了他的视线，手表下压着一张写着字的纸条——“手表修好了。对不起，明天开始我不会再出门了，你可以放心去工作。”  
看着表盘上正常走时的指针，向来不做后悔事的Eyzen此刻心中赫然跃上一个“悔”，透过简单的两行字，他深知这个男人伤心了，还伤得不浅。他可以料想到，如果时间倒流回下午那个时候，这个男人原本应该会高兴地拿出修好的手表作为惊喜吧，估计还会兴奋地往他身边蹭来撒娇，这人现在肯定非常需要自我证明和认可，到头来却已经说了好几次“对不起”。  
Eyzen凑到躲在被子下的“团状物”旁边，发觉那颗脑袋露出的头发竟带着阴冷潮湿感，随即轻声细语地哄道：“Nuno，你睡着了吗？要不你先起来，把头发吹干了再睡。”状似睡着的男人没有给出反应，“你今天是不是只吃了顿早饭，要不要我等会儿给你弄点吃的？”依然没有动静。  
青年倾身将脸凑近到男人的耳朵上方，隐约听到一点含糊的呓语，借着微弱的灯光看到眼前这团紧裹被子的躯体似乎微颤了几下，不安的预感陡然浮现，伸手稍加用力将其扳过身来，察觉到异常的脸红和过高的体温，所以Resende是发烧了。  
在Eyzen尚未想好完整的处理方案，再次接收到身边人“疼，脚疼”的呢喃，掀开盖在腿部的被子查看，右脚踝处一块红肿高高凸起，这怎么又扭伤了？他很想知道，这人今天除了帮他去修手表，到底还发生过些什么。其实他都不清楚家里是否有未过期的退烧药和消肿外敷药，平时两人都身强体健，突然间来个连伤带病，真让他一时有些措手不及。接下来青年满屋子来回忙碌了至少个把小时，喂药、敷药、物理降温，外加吹干那一头湿发，最后只能怀着仍不安定的心情，期盼男人能尽快退烧，脚伤最好也能缓和下来，若情况没法好转，就得冒险上医院了。  
疲惫的Eyzen依然神经紧张着，身体半倚在床头，安静地注视着Resende因病痛而不太安稳的睡颜，这是他第一次认真地端看男人无意识状态下的脆弱与萎靡。男人的眉眼和薄唇在不笑时显得犀利锋硬，饱满的额头、秀挺的鼻梁和精巧的下颌又给整张脸平添了俊俏的轮廓，发丝却比多数女孩都来得细软，是不是一个人的脾性与他的发质更相像。Eyzen很惭愧，当一个人说出意为“你应该让我放心”的诉求，是参杂了对他人意志的自私霸权，谁都没有义务去满足其他人的“放心欲”，更没有享受别人必须给予自己心安的权利，“不放心”无非是因自己内心不够强大以及无能为力而造成的情绪化产物，“请让我放心”等同于转嫁责任。  
“对不起，我差点忘了，我不就是一直喜欢你让我不放心嘛。”那也是我爱你的动力啊。俯下身将一个温柔的吻落在男人略显燥热的双唇上，“明天开始继续做追寻自由的快乐孩子吧，快点多笑笑，我心脏的糖分储备告急了。”  
入目是洒满卧室的柔和晨光，刚退烧的Resende睁开眼的几分钟内，意识尚属混沌，顶着浑身的酸痛无力感从床上坐起，脑中逐渐拼凑起昨晚睡下后发生的事情……我是生病了吗？好像脚伤也有被敷过药。从被窝里移出右脚一瞅，扭伤处确实已用一层纱布保护着。男人知道Eyzen一定整夜都在照顾自己，更觉自己只会不停添麻烦。  
好一会儿都未听闻卧室外有动静传来，Resende清了清干涩的嗓子后唤了两声“John”，只有静寂作为回应，于是他什么也不顾，也不披件衣服，扭伤未愈的脚直接踩在地板上，整个人暴露在早晨微凉的空气中，晃晃悠悠地寻遍屋内各房间，完全没有第二个人在，几乎和昨天下午的情景无异。他又出门了吗，说不定还有很重要的工作呢……那他什么时候再回来？手机还坏了，都不能联系他。不过，我待在家里等着就好……踱到玄关这边，Resende慢慢滑坐在地上，大脑一片空白不知想什么，保持屈腿抱臂的姿势，愣愣盯着家门，眼泪“啪嗒啪嗒”落下。  
抱着一大包采购物品满载而归的Eyzen一脚踏进家门后，就被顷刻一吓，仅穿一条内裤的赤裸男人两眼红肿含泪、头发杂乱、面色憔悴地瘫坐在地，一副失神无措的表情看着自己，头顶上的那对耷拉的耳朵不住地颤抖。青年倒吸一口凉气，心中生起一丝火气，当然是在气自己，看来有必要严重质疑自己照顾人的能力水平，疏忽了这人醒来见不到自己八成会干傻事的情况。把手中的采购袋就地一放，冲过去横抱起男人，一起落座到客厅沙发上，随手抽了张伸手可及的纸巾帮男人先擦干泪痕，顺便捋捋那头到处乱翘的蓬发。  
“我看家里的食物和日用品都快短缺了，就去附近大采购一波而已。你的烧退了，也得穿好衣服和拖鞋再出来呀，等人可以坐沙发上嘛，干嘛傻乎乎地坐在又冷又硬的地上。”Eyzen拿出了十足的温和派育儿态度，同时双臂环住怀中人，帮忙捂热这具微凉的身体。  
Resende一只手捏上身边人的衣角，半垂下眼睑眨了眨，吸吸鼻子，闷声嘟囔道：“嗯，我等会儿就把衣服和鞋穿好。那个……我今天不会乱跑了，也会按时吃饭的。所以，你有什么事的话，尽管出去办，不用……顾虑我。”手里的衣角布料不知不觉被揉得褶皱起来。  
一脸挫败的Eyzen将额头抵在男人的肩头，深叹一口气，“抱歉，昨天我急得头脑一热，不明事实就词不达意地‘伤害’了你。你生气是对的，但不要赶我出门，可以吗？”抬起头换上似是即将被抛弃的可怜样。  
“我没对你生气，真的，你不需要为我分心那么多，你好好工作就行。”Resende赶忙澄清，他觉得对方确实没做错什么，“嗯……现在的我似乎把你的正常生活越搅越乱，一直这样下去也不是办法，我想我还是先独自搬回……”还剩几个字没说出口，男人的后脑勺被扣住压前，对方墨绿色泽的眼瞳近在咫尺，折射出异常深邃而锐利的光芒。  
“不准再说分手、分开，也不准说搬出去之类的话，千万不要对我第三次说这些，否则我就把你每天锁在床上，从身到心让你彻底抛弃这种念头，哪怕这么做违法也无所谓，明白吗？”口中放出的话透着决绝的狠劲，手臂却将人轻柔地揽进怀里。  
侧脸贴在对方肩膀上的Resende仍陷在小小的震惊里，头顶上的那对犬耳立得笔直。哇哦，他刚刚发狠的模样以前好像从来没见过，真是太帅了，为什么他总是知道怎么打败我的心魔。  
男人坐直身体，对上青年的目光，带有一种崇拜又害羞的暗自欣喜，蓦地撅起嘴亲了一下对方的丰唇，接着一个搂脖子抱抱，“谢谢，谢谢你对我这么好。”  
偷乐傻笑的Eyzen顿时感到战斗力迅速回升，突然抱人站起，“走，我们洗澡去，你半夜出过一身汗，我也正好昨晚没时间洗。”提脚向卧室进发。  
Resende面带防备之色，斜睨着对方，“只是洗澡？你不会做其它事吧？”明显不信任的语气。  
“如果你想我做点其它什么的话，我可以试试。”青年嘴上在调侃，心里默念着：我可不趁人之危，从不对伤病弱者下手的，接下来有的是时间把你养回来，不急不急。  
经过一场共浴，Eyzen也问明白了男人的脚伤与生病的缘由，忍不住低声感叹：“你的刺和甲终究只是看上去有点硬的皮肉，实则柔嫩易伤。”对着那张半知不解的懵懂脸庞印下一吻，“保护你的柔软恰是我的责任和心愿。”  
“你这几天养一养脚伤，周末开始每天带你出去玩。”正在仔细帮忙换药的青年顺口说出自己的计划。  
“出去玩？！唔……还是不要了吧……你能在家陪我就挺好了。”显然是个心口不一的回答，男人身后按奈不住小兴奋的尾巴已经出卖了他。  
“当然得出去走走，多晒晒太阳有助于健康成长嘛。不用怕，你一个人出门都没露馅，我在旁边，你就可以尽情享受外面的风景了。”扬起脸挑挑眉，得意地咧嘴笑开，“再说，每天出门遛弯可是关爱狗狗的基本权益保障。”Resende朝那欠揍的俊颜直接蹬出一记左脚贴面。

出门遛弯计划顺利进行，得亏那脚伤并不严重，现在正常走路或偶尔小跑小跳是没什么问题的。Eyzen每天都带一位穿着宽大卫衣的“大孩子”出街，被卫衣帽盖住脑袋的男人左看看右望望，有什么有趣的念头就转头对着身边的青年说起来，也不需要对方的回复便继续唠叨，一旦情绪高涨了，脚步连蹦带跳开来，整个人越过并肩站位领先于青年。一路上Eyzen的视线几乎不会离开Resende超过十秒，男人的每一次回首相视都会准确接应，配合对方欢快不定的步伐，自己时不时加快脚步及时跟上，确保一伸臂能把人快速拉回自己身边，男人的“意外体质”实在让他心有余悸。他们的出街可谓风雨无阻，Eyzen挺喜欢雨天出门的，这时的男人会自觉地躲在雨伞下不再随意蹦跶，还悄悄挽住青年的臂弯，微缩起身子靠紧对方，一副非常不想被雨滴溅到的模样，而青年偷乐着默念“再下大点更好”。  
站在塞纳河的新桥上，夕阳为河面波光和穿梭于桥上的一切蒙上了浪漫的黄昏色彩，静静眺望夕阳的Resende展露一抹温柔的微笑，心里在描摹此刻另一个地方的同般景象。忽然，男人张开薄唇，似是对着空气无意识地自语：“今天波尔图海边的落日也很美吧。”  
“冬季来临前，我们一起回你的‘海景房’度个假，怎么样？”眼中含笑的青年侧倚在桥柱上道出男人的心之所念。男人稍愣一下，嘴角的弧度带上苦笑的意味，一手伸进帽子里抚弄那对隐藏着的犬耳。  
“不用想太多，只要不乘飞机，应该不成问题。”Eyzen倾身靠向对方，压低声音故作神秘，“最不济的打算就是偷渡，我一定想办法把你安全运回去。”Resende眨巴着眼瞅着青年，无声惊叹这人越发敢想了，而且直觉告诉自己，这人也确实敢做出那些大胆之举。  
半小时前在售票处浏览排片表时，Eyzen没想到如今的自己还会进影院看超级英雄题材的电影，当Resende面对几张在映影片的海报瞄了不足一分钟，指着那部新上映的超英电影宣传画提出：“我们就看这个吧？”青年压住内心的一丝惊疑，爽快地答应并买下两张票，表现得“我也正想看这部”似的。一片黑暗中，影片故事才刚刚展开，落座的其余观众零星散布在下面几排，Resende相当专心地紧盯屏幕，右手则牵着身边人的左手不放。用余光随意瞥了两下剧情的Eyzen早已把注意力投到深度入戏的男人身上，两人紧握的手好像彼此之间的真挚互信，让他觉得来看这场电影真的值了，从帽沿露出的一点侧脸和那双兴奋好奇的清澈眼眸，挠得他心痒痒，简直有把男人搂过来撸撸亲亲的冲动。算了，还是不打扰他看片了……  
再度睁开眼，Eyzen发现周围一片亮堂，原来自己中途睡着了。视线所及范围内都已人去座空，转头看向左手边，依然戴着卫衣帽的男人正侧靠椅背凝视着自己，然后抿了抿嘴出声道：“这部电影对你来说很无聊吧……我也不知道怎么回事，自己会突然想看这种类型的影片。应该选一部我们都喜欢看的才对。”  
Eyzen不免质疑自己的精神力问题，难道现在连陪看一部电影都撑不过去了，接着挥挥两人还交握着的手，“唉，其实不算电影情节问题，是被你这样握着太舒服了，很温暖，很心安，而且你比电影好看。”这番不害臊发言每次都是为了安抚人的话，不过Resende仍经不住一些害羞和欣喜，帽子下的耳朵也跟着动了动。  
“嗯……如果你累了，我们就快点回家吧。”  
“诶，若Nuno Resende先生愿意给点能量的话，我能一秒回血。”刚使完眼色并努了努嘴后，带着大帽子的男人一点不迟疑地迎面而来，两双温热的唇扎实紧贴互相厮磨碾辗了一小会儿。  
退开又回到原来坐姿的Resende，用手指刮蹭下鼻尖，语气更加放软：“够了吗？”  
Eyzen若有所思，咂巴咂巴嘴，皱了下眉头，“好像还差点。”得寸进尺莫过如此。  
看似不太乐意的男人却倏地两手捧过青年的脸，再度主动压唇而上，这次还张嘴把湿润的舌头向前探，引诱对方随之燃起一波火辣热吻，最后男人隔着座椅扶把半个身体都趴进了青年的怀里。  
心满意足的Eyzen一跃站起，重新牵上对方的右手，“走！”  
“去哪？”Resende疑惑地慢半拍立起身。  
“带你享受美食去。”   
躲在影厅侧门等待清场的工作员大叔目送两人渐行渐远的甜蜜背影……真人爱情小剧场比这部俗套的超级英雄刺激多了。  
即将跨进面前这家口碑餐厅前，Resende拉住继续前进的青年，心底泛起不安，脚下踌躇犹豫，“还是别进餐厅吃饭了吧，我们可以买点食材回家做啊。”  
Eyzen眼见男人在寻常小事上都如此“委屈”自己，愈加不忍让他享受生活美好的权利被剥夺，“没必要紧张，像以前外出就餐一样，大方进去即可，从没有规定说进餐厅用餐不能全程戴帽子吧。”趁对方的心防有所松懈，赶紧把人往里带。  
当然在青年看来，男人在进食过程中对周围环境仍有些过于谨慎，即使是刀叉切割食物乃至咀嚼吞咽的动作都快赛过淑女了。  
“你只需尽情品尝美味，不必这么担惊害怕，看那边的美女都在大快朵颐呢。”  
“哼，我吃东西本来就不如你粗野，嫌弃我吃相，请到隔壁桌找伴。”嘴硬的嘀咕反驳。  
青年“愤然”叉起一块肉塞进嘴里，侧脸颊鼓起大幅嚼着，“我是粗野，粗野里面最帅的。”  
因逗笑而放开拘谨的Resende继续吃了尚不到三口食物，身后侧陡然传来一阵激动的女生音色，很清楚是在呼唤自己对面这位青年的名字。好吧，偶遇粉丝而已，或者说粉丝发现偶像更准确。  
转眼，三个年轻女孩窜到他们桌边，眼神齐刷刷粘在Eyzen脸上，尽量克制地友好讨要签名，没有过激举动产生。瞥见对面的男人将罩着帽子的脑袋埋得更低了些，进食的动作又变得小心翼翼，面上维持亲切微笑的青年实际上非常想扶额哀叹，天有不测插曲，刚才的努力白费了，这不是他今天原本想达到的效果。在给女孩们签完名，并简单聊了两句后，Eyzen态度温和有礼地表示他正与朋友享受私人时间而不便合影，下了道委婉的“逐客令”，好在这几个粉丝也算理智有度，随即告别离去。尽管一直低着头，Resende依旧敏锐感觉到她们离开前不禁好奇瞟过来的目光，手上动作自如不断，心底顷刻间打起鼓来，直到确保她们走出餐厅后才将头抬起。  
“对不起，又让你紧张了。”Eyzen无奈地抢先致歉。  
“你不必道歉，她们喜欢你，难免想多聊几句，让她们再多留一会儿也ok。”男人平和地浅笑回答。  
“扪心自问，现下我实在无法做到诚心诚意的粉丝服务，和你专心享用好这顿美餐是我眼里最重要也最想做的事。”停顿静音数秒后，青年兀自点了点头，“看来有大帽子做掩护挺有好处的嘛。”顺手将自己卫衣外套的帽子拉过头顶罩上，“如此一来，大家的目光焦点不会被你一个人独占了。”  
Resende体验到了一种哭笑不得的感动，心情豁然开朗，傲娇地撅嘴嘟囔：“你盘里的羊排看起来不错嘛。”  
“你想吃？全部给你呗。”Eyzen作势欲将整块羊排递过去。  
“不，不，一小块就够了。吃多了容易胖。”  
最近男人对肉食的兴趣明显增加，某人喜闻乐见，他想吃就使劲喂，养得肥美点才好呢。

窝在沙发一角的Eyzen将目光锁定在餐桌方向，若有所思地观察着正一边插着耳机听音乐一边研习菜谱的男人，这几天自己内心有点类似“惶恐”的情绪冒尖，原因就在这位“爱犬”，不对，爱人突然好像有点排斥两人之间的近距离肢体接触，比如眼下看个菜谱也要和自己保持这么远的距离，之前数周明明都喜欢杵在自己身边做这些小事才对。让青年“受挫感”倍增的是，晚上睡觉时男人嫌自己搂着他太热，主动隔开距离并翻身背对自己，连尾巴都不想让自己碰似的收拢贴伏在大腿后部。Eyzen觉得自己无辜又可怜，更憋屈的是，当自己叹气苦恼时，男人还不自知地困惑，非常关心地问“为什么看上去有心事的样子”……只要你像原来一样到我怀里来让我好好抱一抱，我的心事立马散尽。又一次干瞪着伸手可及的背影，青年思想斗争了数分钟，是否要采取“强行逼供”策略，万一自己小题大做而横生枝节可能更难办，算了，再静待两天看看需不需要找个机会开展知心交流。  
意识进入半模糊状态的Eyzen感觉到疑似一个热源体突然闪现在自己身边，大概是迷蒙间的错觉吧，“John，难受……”嗯？不是幻听，更非幻觉。揉揉眼一瞧，要拉开距离的那人已经滚进自己怀里，状似在发出求助。  
瞬间警觉起来的青年打开台灯，俯视脑袋在他胸前蹭动的Resende，“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”男人抬起的脸上浮现异常的潮红，欲言又止的表情，眼睛中的光泽比以往都显得水润，而且眼角处也微微泛着淡粉色，不禁让人怀疑他是不是偷偷哭过。  
Eyzen一摸男人的脸颊，触感温度显然高于正常体温，随即眉头收紧，“你这……是不是又发烧了？”却收到的一句弱弱的回应：“不，不是……”  
接踵而来的是Resende跨到对方下半身并来回摩擦的一条腿，同时青年久置未用的某处直观地接到男人正在升温的欲望暗示，结合眼前种种症状，结论呼之欲出，“发情？！”  
“唔，应该……我也不清楚。”男人不好意思地重新埋下头，咬着唇嗫嚅回答。  
青年顿时心潮澎湃得近乎可掀起海啸，身体细胞激动得蹦蹿狂欢，他可以断定自己的眼神必然充斥着兴奋“邪恶”的精光，而他连日来的疑惑郁闷也豁然开解，“所以这么多天你避开我，就是受此困扰？”对方不甚明显地点了下头。  
捧起男人逐渐发烫的脸颊，Eyzen先是亲了下那有几缕碎发垂拂的光洁额头，望进那双无措的琥珀眼瞳中，用温润得足以化雪的嗓音询问：“你怎么不早告诉我呢？我们完全可以一起解决啊。”  
“我从来没有过这么奇怪的反应，再说……我现在本来还处在‘不正常’阶段，说不定会把这些问题传染给你的。”Resende的眼纹伴随着悲观的语气都垂丧起来，一对犬耳似是纠结般朝内侧对了对。  
这人什么时候已将自己归为“传染病患者”了，发情都能忍到这地步，到底是该佩服还是……  
“哦，说实话，我认为真要传染了也挺好，每天两个人互撩尾巴、相啃耳朵呗。”言罢，青年毫无预兆地伸出舌尖描摹了一圈男人的一只犬耳轮廓。  
Resende立觉全身毛孔如同微波触电般收缩进而泛起一阵酥麻，本想移开脑袋闪避并发声抗议，不成想双唇微启即刻被对方霸道的唇舌长驱直入，两舌相缠互逐，双方的唾液交融像是合成了甜味素一样甘之如饴。两人相视的眼眸中都充满了跃跃欲试的欢欣愉悦，彼此读出了对方更多的渴望，过于激烈而绵长的吻使愈发充沛的唾液开始从两人碾磨的唇沿边溢出。对此刻的Resende而言，口腔内壁被反复洗礼的触感让他无限满足却又极度渴求不仅仅要这么点，他率先别过脸终止热吻，充分暴露自己的侧颈曲线，肩胛刻意使劲将锁骨向上送了送。  
心领神会的Eyzen但笑不语，开始埋头从男人的耳后一路向下蜿蜒亲亲啃啃。估计是嫌对方动作太过温和，Resende有些不耐地将青年的头强压近自己的脖子，随之传来憋闷的申诉：“亲爱的，你是想让我窒息在你的美颈下吗?”男人略显窘迫地放开了手，抿嘴鼓腮仿佛有了小情绪，当青年一口含住他的喉结并用舌卖力打转舔舐后，所有的不满刹那在他的鼻腔哼哼中消散。  
欣赏着眼前初显丰腴肉感的胸脯，Eyzen心里涌现出丰收的喜悦，两颗茱萸红果看上去也饱满不少，对着其中一边吮吸逗弄两下，身下的人浑身一颤，还发出“呜呜”的闷吭。  
“弄疼你了？还是你觉得难受？”  
Resende微闭双眸，扭头拿一侧的枕头摩挲着脸颊，“不是，就舒……舒服。”  
“哦，是还想要的意思？”  
“呀，你干嘛说出来，直接做就好了嘛。”羞愤难当的男人举起手臂挡住半张脸，两腿交替着乱蹬一气。  
这发情期的情绪怎么和孕期少妇的脾气似的，都让我做了，为什么不能让我说呢，还有暴力倾向。  
Eyzen一个抄手穿过男人后背将其胸部捞起，猛地低头若婴儿进食拼命地吮吸一边的乳头和乳晕，另一只手则忙着按摩另一侧的胸乳……嗯，手感真的软弹不少。Resende从喉咙口止不住传出“呜呜嗯嗯”声，音调忽高忽低甚至还带转调，到后面基本像在哼小曲了。  
只不过经历了一会儿的前戏爱抚，男人的内裤从外观上已呈现相当可观的膨胀度，被褪去最后一层包衣后的雄性象征俨然是蓄势勃发的状态。现在哪怕是被指尖轻柔拂扫的细微刺激对男人的性器都会放大胀痛效应，病猫一样的孱弱哀求又响起，“John，唔，帮帮我，太胀了。”对方迅速响应，用宽厚的手掌握住男人的阴茎上下套弄，间或照顾下鼓囊囊的睾丸。下身急剧蹿升的爆发感逼得男人蜷曲脚趾、绷紧脚背，曲起两腿以脚跟挣扎着磨蹭床单，一只手插进头发里不受控地抠抓犬耳。  
“别乱抓！”Eyzen眼疾手快制止了男人的“自虐”举动，将其抓狂的手挪开按在枕边，同时加重自己手中的摩擦速度。  
在Resende濒临极限而产生窒息错觉时，说来就来的释放恍惚间使他找回了呼吸，积蓄已久的精液喷射得大腿根内侧斑斑点点，小腹中间也被波及到一片。  
青年同样收获了满手掌的白浊粘液，这下“润滑剂”绰绰有余了。向男人的后穴塞进第一根手指后，是被前所未有的火热和湿润包裹，似乎无需手指抽动，甬道内壁即可带动其朝里前进。难道是因为非常时期的发情作用？原来都不用什么润滑剂了，湿热的甬道相当配合，没出三分钟就顺利吞纳了三根手指，而男人全程顺从感觉大开双腿，时不时挺胯抬腰，为对方的扩张提供便利。  
撤出手指，对着沾染肠液的松软穴口冲入自己的火热利刃，二人久别重逢的欲望终于结合，相互契合的缺口得到完美填充足以带起至上的满足感与安全感，双方同步吐出的“啊”一声好比发动机启动的制动声。  
Eyzen亲了下男人有点冒汗的鼻尖，习惯性地揉搓两下犬耳，“准备好了？”  
“还用问？不一直在准备着嘛。”Resende抛出个媚惑味道的似笑非笑，双腿主动环住对方腰部，诚挚欢迎下一刻的入侵。  
男人没想到，在青年推进第一下撞击后，自己竟开始把持不住，呻吟被生生截在唇齿间，如果刚起头就出声岂不太逊了。可再接连硬忍下两记冲撞后，男人的嘴唇便违背意志地自然张开，婉转动听的呻吟呜咽飘荡进空气，并把对方的脸捧到自己面前舔吻一阵，脑袋上的一对大耳朵跟随撞击的节奏一震一抖。  
对方的这番表现对Eyzen可谓极大的激励，他进一步压紧男人弯折起的双腿，迫使男人的后腰抬离床面，腾出一只手托住这人的圆润翘臀，好使他的进攻更加深入，不但快进慢出，每次刺到顶时还顿一秒，以至于紧致又顺滑的甬道逐渐记住了这个“侵犯者”的形状。  
呻吟声拔高的Resende眼神迷离地扭动着脸庞，水润亮泽的粉嫩舌尖不安分地出没于上下唇瓣，脖颈和前胸的皮肤浮现潮红，而身后的那条尾巴也不甘寂寞地越过两腿之间来回摇晃，尾端恰好有一下没一下扫过青年的后臀。  
扫尾的痒感依然在持续，这可有点干扰Eyzen的专心，“呃，Nuno，你的尾巴能换个方向晃晃吗？它一直在‘调戏’我耶。”  
“……我也控制不住它啊，咿呀……嗯，要不你自己手刹吧。”现下的男人哪里顾得上指挥尾巴，何况一向是尾巴随着主人的心情状态自发而动的。  
手刹？怎么搞得像开车一样？   
就在这条顽皮的尾巴被青年拽在手心不慎稍使力扯了一下时，Resnede真切地感到一波强烈的神经抽搐自尾椎骨向上蔓延至整个背部，激得他上半身差点弹跳而起，后穴甬道剧烈收缩，下一刻脊椎周边生起一种被酸痒感啃食的微妙酥麻，使得他忍不住想再多回味一遍，于是后背蹭着床单躁动起来。  
Eyzen将这尾巴的奇妙效果尽收眼底，自己的性器方才被突然吸附包裹得更炙热紧实，幸亏他忍耐力不错，既没被憋在气管里的吼声呛到，也没被刺激得早泄。暗自深吸口气，开始采取两下撞击配合一下捏尾的策略，对方肠壁的贪婪吸食使自己更为膨胀的欲望好似能进入到无限的深度。犹如上岸之鱼般仓皇乱扭的男人将床单搞得褶皱凌乱，胸腹部遍布薄汗，鼓胀得更为丰满的肌肉因撞击和尾部刺激而不断耸动，高亢的呻吟中夹杂了断断续续的抱怨声与尖叫声。  
“呀，啊……欺负……我，呜，放开……尾巴，啊！”Resende无法展现出一丝威慑力和愤怒的无助控诉唯有支离破碎地泄漏出嘴角，妄图将尾巴抽离对方的掌控，可惜他现在踢腿的力气还不如小孩子。  
体贴的Eyzen当然有求必应，松开手掌放过了敏感的犬尾，继而将人拉起变成男人坐入怀中的体位，然而换个姿势并未打乱下身粘连处的挺动节奏。  
尾巴得以解放的Resende本想舒口气，但眨眼间的体位变换迫使自己为了身体平衡只能胡乱搂住对方，跟着抽插而喘息。他觉得自己现在一定狼狈糟糕透了，即使不照镜子，也完全能想象出沾着各种体液、皮肤升温发红、表情和声音失态以及狗不狗人不人的怪异形态，因为自己终究没法遏制发情的煎熬而造成了一场丑态百出的情事。颓丧情绪悄悄占据心头，男人虽然身体维持着起伏律动，但脑袋却低垂着或不时侧撇向一边。  
“John……”一句含糊的呼唤让Eyzen险些当作幻听错过，于是放慢动作后回应：“嗯？怎么了？”   
“你怎么会喜欢我呢……如今的我有哪里好的？”男人抬头瞟了一眼对方，转而抿着下唇又移开视线。  
Eyzen感觉脑袋被一缕凉风吹过，意识思绪瞬间沉静下了一半。这剧情走向不对啊，难道不是应该即将迎来高潮吗？陷入情热的这人怎么话风骤变了呢。这一个多月来需隔三差五应对男人随时可能发作的自卑倾向问题，让自己或多或少积压了疲惫感，包括被自己有意排遣或忽略的烦躁感。  
“我知道今晚你是为了帮我才这么尽力，其实你一直对我太好了，我不……”知道自己能否回以你同等相称的好。  
等等，敢情我刚才的情感投入在他眼里是缘于同情的援助，过去我真心的各种表现都有些鸡肋了，抑或是质疑我对爱他这件事的认真和慎重。无论哪一种用意都让Eyzen的忍耐一刹跌在理智的界外线上。  
“所以，你认为我是一个‘老好人’，我和你在一起等同于做慈善，是吗？”尖锐的质问听在Resende耳中实则更像讽刺的批判，他笨拙地愣视着青年，根本找不到一个词进行自我澄清，或许他自己也不明白为何在刚才那种时候莫名其妙说出歧义之言。  
“那也不用再浪费时间了，我快点帮你到底吧。”Eyzen眼中的深情暖意换成了冷却后的疏离，口吻类似尽责办理一件公事。  
内心纠结而舌头打结的男人被重重推回到床上，后脑勺一震尚未缓过神，下身的粗暴进攻来得猝不及防，过快过强的机械撞击使早已湿软紧致的后穴也有些难以适应，甬道内壁承受着剧烈的往复摩擦，扣住自己腰胯的手指几乎快掐出红印。他从来不知道做爱也能如此痛苦，渗着冷酷的痛，浸着躁郁的苦，嗓子声道里欢愉的呻吟转瞬成为痛吟，这分明只是泄欲。  
“啊，唔……痛，不要……难受。”Resende悲哀地发现自己完全无力摆脱困境，除了用残破的痛呼和挣扎挥舞的手臂来抗议。  
青年俯视男人的面容上仅看得出压抑的愤懑和淡然的拒绝，对于男人的痛显得并不在意，一副不愿作出任何回应的模样，这让男人产生“恐惧”……他是对我不再抱有憧憬了吗，他一定认为我不配他的爱，今后也不会再有温柔的亲吻和拥抱了，然后我会变成无关的陌生人。  
“John，John，叫我名字……John，抱抱……”仿佛什么话都没说过一样，剩下的只有交媾的下体冲撞声。  
Resende哭了，悲恸的哭喊渐渐盖过撞击声，持续重复着“不，不要”，最后双手掩面狂乱地甩头砸脑，乃至犬耳也异常抽搐起来。  
我疯了吗，我他妈是做了什么？！为什么我成了让他最痛苦的人……他在你面前经常不会说话，你是哪根经不对，偏要以恶劣的观点揣度他，瞎子都看得出他全身心地信任你，而你却在冷漠地“强奸”他！  
“Nuno，Nuno！”Eyzen试图拥住激动失控的男人，在他的耳边温柔地念着他的名字，“John在这儿，Nuno喜欢的John还在这里。”  
Resende双手捂着脸不肯放开，啜泣声持续从指缝间泻出，下颌边缘被滑落的泪水沾湿。  
青年隔着男人的手背吻了下他的脸颊位置，将自己的手掌覆上他的手，“Nuno，把手拿开好不好？我想看看你的脸。”  
耐心安抚了几句后，男人的手有所松动，Eyzen慢慢把它们掰开放下，果然露出一张泪水纵横的脆弱面孔，眼圈、鼻尖红得和冻伤有一拼，卷翘细密的睫毛上也挂着泪珠。但男人执拗地闭着眼侧扭过头，嘴角紧抿，仍旧不肯见眼前人，任由对方帮他擦干所有的泪痕。  
“你不愿理我，没关系，今天就好好休息，明天我给你好好道歉。”愧疚的青年嘴上从容，心里特别没把握怎样能治愈自己给男人的伤痛。  
反正原本热烈异常的欢爱估计得就此惨淡收场了，Eyzen决定先退出男人的身体，稍稍撑起上半身同时一手扶住对方的腰，在自己的性器缓缓向外撤出不到一半之际，岂料自己被对方一个环抱，阻止了退出进度。  
“不准出去。”眼眶红肿、眼睛含带血丝的Resende扑闪着湿润的睫毛，吸了吸鼻子，一时间声音有些沙哑，“操我。做到这种尴尬的时候，你不能临阵脱逃。继续做，让我们都高潮，否则……明天起我就从你面前消失。”分明还留有浓重的委屈忧伤痕迹的脸蛋却勉强装出严肃凝重。  
男人主动提供台阶，管他什么威胁，满足他就对了。  
迟到的高潮过程中，Resende甜腻得宛如一只小奶狗，双臂搂着对方不撒手，肆意的呻吟趋于孟浪，除了最终射精后的喘息间嘟囔着讨要了一个吻，其余时间未曾多言一语。  
折腾完后续清理事宜，再次灭灯，静躺在床上重新酝酿睡意。瞅着男人留给自己一个背影侧卧而眠的情景，Eyzen怀疑之前一个多小时的跌宕起伏之曲折可能只是自己的臆想梦境，其实他们俩今夜一直都在安分睡觉而已。唉，这是做爱还是坐过山车呢，假如多来几次，说不定自己会从心理障碍演变成生理障碍的，希望一夜之后问题不变得更棘手才好……

难得一觉醒来头脑昏沉，Eyzen仰面躺在床上重忆昨夜，快速掠过那些脸红心跳的奇妙体验，思绪蓦地定格在Resende痛哭的画面。是的，他把这个人逼到了一种绝境，他说了过分的话，更做了混蛋的事，可他不确定自己是否已被原谅，印象里男人对他说的最后一句完整的话是“……明天起我就从你面前消失”。“消失”……嗯？！转头一看，旁边被褥里是空的，一摸床单早没了余温。  
上身赤裸、下身睡裤的青年跌跌撞撞地冲出卧室，经过厨房时才刹住脚步。料理台前的男人穿着黑色背心搭黑色短裙，后脑松垮地扎个丸子头造型，短裙边缘露出的尾巴有节奏地小幅摇摆，看似正轻松自得地准备早餐。  
听闻身后有人靠近的动静，Resende侧转过身瞥见全身散发刚出被窝气息的青年，绽出一抹灿烂如晨曦的笑容，“哟，早安。你怎么就这样出来了？早餐还要等一会儿哦。”  
Eyzen伸出双臂穿过男人的侧腰从背后拥住他，将鼻子抵在对方的肩颈处深吸一口清新的体香，确认着男人真实存在的温度，以可怜兮兮的歉疚语气开口道：“我以为你走了……对不起，昨晚我很糟糕。”  
“噢，应该是我说抱歉才对，我都被昨夜的自己吓到了，肯定也给了你很大压力吧。”男人一脸恬淡，稍顿片刻，又微微撅起嘴，“你下手确实重了点，不过我也算体会到你居然爱我这么深，而且你的整体表现还是……咳，令我挺满意的。”  
被顺利原谅并意外表扬的Eyzen将额头搁在男人后肩，默默笑得发颤，情不自禁对其白皙后颈印下一吻，“为了让我彻底振作，你能不能再给点奖励呢？”原本环在男人腰间的手忽起戏谑之意，开始滑向短裙下摆，狡猾的手指沿大腿外侧攀缘而上。  
Resende扭动身体想躲开对方的进犯，“你别一大早就得寸进尺好不好。”顺便手肘向后捅了捅。  
玩心加重的青年只是随机占点便宜，顺便常规性地逗逗男人，但手指触碰到后臀时动作连同面部表情都凝滞了。嗯？没穿……“内裤？”探究的目光紧盯男人的侧脸。  
“那什么，我没有不穿，不是，你别瞎想……我，着急起来做早餐，先就近找到短裙穿上了。”结巴着辩解的Resende只敢注视着台面上的早餐食材，耳根处害羞的红色转眼扩散到整个耳廓。他后悔得想跳海，干嘛在这种事上偷懒，当时脑子短路了吗。  
“我等会儿就去穿好，不，现在马上去穿。”  
急于拔腿逃回卧室的男人因尾椎骨突如其来的一阵酸麻而软了腿，身后的青年则手握犬尾，泰然自若地将人箍进怀里。经过昨夜的实践，青年成功悟出尾巴的妙用，此刻刚好再次检验。  
Eyzen用嘴唇蹭着男人的侧颈，一只手重新探入短裙下，手掌轮流揉捏对方的两瓣紧翘臀肉，之前明朗的嗓音蒙上低沉暗哑的质感：“你也知道，晨起的男人是经不住撩拨诱惑的。你这么放得开，若我矜持克己，那就太不礼貌了。”逐渐升温硬挺的欲望正紧贴在男人的臀缝间来回轻磨。  
在劫难逃的Resende双手握拳扣在料理台边缘，嘴里挤出徒劳的对抗：“诶，早餐还没做完呢。你别闹了，我的发情期应该还没过。”殊不知言多必失，青年的眸中闪过一道异光……发情期没过，甚好。  
“不要紧，你先‘喂’我一点好吃的，等会儿我来给你做豪华早餐。”简直是厚颜无耻的撒娇耍赖。  
区区几秒之后，男人只能靠在对方身前，咬唇皱眉忍受着后穴被对方的手指扩张，昨晚尚未退却的身体记忆被骤然唤醒，不得不承认被填充的舒适感让他难以拒绝，不知不觉将背部紧贴在青年的胸前，后穴更卖力地吞咽着侵入的手指带向深处。  
眼见对方逐渐沉迷的表现，窃笑不已的Eyzen适时将健壮勃发的欲望一鼓作气顶入那个美好的温床暖洞里，男人一声扛不住的喘叫让自己的性器又膨胀了一圈。  
“不对，安全套……唔，你没戴套就进来了。”Resende享受了几下抽插后随口吐出一句没多大意义的质疑。  
青年扳过男人的下巴，堵上有点不满的小嘴，一个奔放的热吻让犬耳都快瘫软下来，“我还没刷过牙呢，你介意？”嘻皮笑脸接下男人的瞪视和白眼。  
而后的晨间欢爱运动顺理成章地步入正轨，尾椎和甬道的双重刺激让男人娇喘连连，他无暇顾及对方游走于自己背心下的一只魔掌，放任它对自己胸部的花式戏耍，凡是与对方相触的任何一寸肌肤都像被激活了敏感点。通过切身体验，他确认了，狗真的是毫无节操的热衷求抚摸的生物。  
约莫十分钟后，交合的进出速度明显升档，Resende伸手握住短裙掩盖下胀到极限的欲望，配合撞击持续快速撸搓，不久甬道深处的内壁被一波滚热袭到，手中的欲望也默契地同步释放……哎呀，裙子脏了。  
借着男人仍未完全渡过发情劫的机会，Eyzen在接下来的两天日子里肆无忌惮得可谓滋润到肥腻，夜间那趴自然无比甜美舒心，白昼时分但凡男人蹭在自己身边婉转地唤一声“John”加上期盼的眼神，他绝对义不容辞地就地扑倒对方“美餐一顿”。然而，这些都是在青年看来的应恋人之所需。  
Resende敢以葡萄牙男人的尊严发誓，以上白昼时间他从来没主动生出过欲求，那些呼唤、眼神、磨蹭什么的就是不经意的表现而已，大概因为发情期的关系，容易让人误会有其它的意味。最让他感到窝囊的是，每次被压倒后明明想推拒的，仅一个吻过后，自己的脑浆逐渐熔为浆糊，身体对愉悦的贪恋不费吹灰之力地驱赶了理性意志力，事后神志清明时巴不得把挂着餍足痴笑的青年踹得有多远滚多远。发情期一过的次日，全身突现的酸痛感让Resende认识到岁月残酷的侵蚀，尤为不爽的当属屁股痛，气得他那几天“咬”了某人不下十次，那人还喜滋滋地将身上暂留的牙印称为爱的标记，甚至自夸说事实证明他的体力相当优秀。

一个雨天，Resende斜靠沙发扶手，脚搁恋人大腿，手拿遥控器不断调着电视频道，不时吸一口放在地上的果汁。隐约听到对方的叹气声，转头瞧见Eyzen面色犹豫盯着手机屏幕，想打字的手指悬停在屏幕上方。  
“怎么了？”男人移坐到青年身边，好奇地询问。  
“Greg他们几个想下周找个时间出来聚一下，正好我们都有空在巴黎。”Eyzen侧过头来坦诚相告。  
男人眉眼一弯，笑答：“嗯，那你就去呗，我没关系的。”  
“他们还想请你一起去。”  
Resende有点为难地挠了挠头，低头绞绞自己的手指，再抬头看看青年，进退两难。  
“没关系，我来帮你找个合适的理由推掉吧。”  
“哎，先别急着推掉。”男人止住了对方准备打字的手，“其实我也挺想和大家聚一聚的，如果我们请他们到家里来聚会，你觉得怎么样？”  
Eyzen轻抚那对犬耳，“你确定没问题，我当然赞成。”  
“他们都是值得信任的朋友，没必要刻意一直瞒下去。希望他们到时候别被吓到。”男人将脑袋塞进青年怀里，手指略显不安地刮擦对方的上衣。  
青年继续揉着男人的头毛，“他们可不会被吓到，我倒担心你会被他们抢回家。”  
“为什么要抢我回家？”男人仰起脸，不解地眨眨眼，“哦，对了，这几天我要想想准备些什么吃的招待他们。”说着便从沙发上蹦起，摇着尾巴奔向厨房而去。  
Eyzen在手机上的群组聊天里发出邀请，小伙伴们纷纷大感惊喜，不过同时收到一则友情提示：“届时你们会有一刻不相信自己的亲眼所见，望你们尽量保持淡定低调，谢谢。”  
大家开玩笑地猜测：“不会是你们其中一个怀孕了吧？”  
“同等程度吧。”言简意骇，引人遐想，可以想象屏幕那头的各位惊诧的表情。

今天的Resende比以往上台表演都更有严阵以待的风范，围裙系得妥妥贴贴，衣袖卷起到上臂，头发被整整齐齐得紧束成一个马尾，头顶上的犬耳也分外精神抖擞。谁让他决定挑战一项新技术——做蛋糕，虽说烹饪正餐的水平精进很多，但对甜点却是个百分百的门外汉。  
外出返家的Eyzen安静地欣赏了一会儿正在努力搅拌蛋糕糊的男人，这投入专注度已经赶上研读剧本了。有一点让他觉得奇怪，为什么男人的下巴、下颌以及鬓角处沾到的面粉比围裙上的还多，细看似乎有手指印。  
“Resende先生怎么有兴趣做烘焙了？”青年走到餐桌一边，打量下搅拌碗里的成果。嗯，看上去蛮像模像样的。  
“过两天不是要聚会嘛，我想试试做个蛋糕。”男人的视线依旧落在手中的搅拌碗。  
Eyzen用手指帮忙抹掉一些男人脸上的面粉，“你快把自己也做进蛋糕里了。”  
忽略对方的调侃，Resende转身端来一口小锅，“来，刚加热好的巧克力加黄油混合液浆，你试一下味道。”  
“噢，是巧克力蛋糕啊。”某人一看是自己喜欢的口味，得瑟笑容瞬间亮起。  
“而且我要做爆浆的那种哦。”看来男人对自己厨艺天赋的信心达到了一个新高度，敢于直接挑战难度项目。  
Eyzen用食指沾了点温热的巧克力浆品尝了一口，若有所思，然后又沾一点尝了第二口，仍是若有所思。这反映让Resende暗自焦虑起来，憋不住催问道：“味道有哪里不对，你倒是说出来呀。”回答他的是来自青年的无声对视。正当男人莫名其妙之际，青年第三次指沾巧克力浆并故意擦在男人的嘴角边。  
“你干什么呢？”Resende觉得青年没事又开始恶作剧了，不再指望对方给出评价建议，他认为还是自己把关全环节比较好。  
嘴角附着甜腻液体的感觉令男人不太舒服，于是伸出舌头欲舔净唇角，就一次呼吸的功夫，自己的舌头已被卷入青年的口中，同时能察觉到对方在帮自己舔那些巧克力液，之后两人交换了一个巧克力味的深吻。  
“嗯，配上你的风味，这巧克力浆的味道才完美。”结束了这个有预谋的吻，Eyzen终于发表自己的见解。  
Resende懒得搭理这家伙，回味下刚才尝到的巧克力味道……嗯，混合液比例调配的还算成功，再搅拌一会儿蛋糕糊应该可以加入巧克力浆了。  
“John Eyzen！”下巴和颈部又遇巧克力浆突袭，男人直想抓狂，“我没空陪你玩。”  
青年搂上男人的腰，如一只挨饿的大型犬，急不可耐地嗅着面前人的脖颈，“我想吃巧克力味的Nuno。”言出必行，张口即来，不光把巧克力浆沾到的地方好好舔啃一番，男人的整个下巴和脖子前片都被弄得湿漉漉的。  
男人大感不妙，如今只要青年的唇落在自己身上的任意一处，他的反抗神经就变得迟钝，四肢肌肉渐渐被卸力似的。趁着对方的啃食告一段落，男人立刻以残存之气力推挡开来，气息不稳地辩驳：“我，还要……把蛋糕做完，你……嘿！”  
Eyzen不在意男人那注定失败的负隅顽抗，托起对方的腰臀将人抱坐到餐桌一侧，自说自话解下男人后颈的围裙系结，嘴上则阿谀奉承：“你这么有天赋，蛋糕定能一次成功。”男人胸前的上衣纽扣被解开了，两秒钟后软弹细腻的胸脯上多出两道巧克力浆的痕迹。  
眼看对方完成这一系列的操作，Resende顿时失语，理应发作暴跳，可心里偏偏冒出期待，他何时变得这般屈从于欲望了。青年将脸埋进男人的胸口开始细致品尝后，男人彻底投降，扯过青年脑后的头发，捧起他的脸颊，彼此二度交换了一个巧克力味的辣吻。Eyzen在男人的眼底看到了被唤起的情欲之火。  
围裙下摆和短裙裙摆被掀起塞入腰际，内裤被褪下扔到桌脚边，简单说来，Resende腰部以下裸了，两条光腿垂荡在桌边，天真的眼神在自己的下体与对方的脸庞之间往返扫视，似乎在说“接下来怎么玩”。  
青年的手指不知第几次伸进盛有巧克力浆的锅盆，这次抠挖了不少黏稠的浆液出来，另一只空闲的手握住男人半勃起的性器，随后巧克力浆被均匀涂抹在柱身前端，“咦，你看，这像不像小时候吃过的手指饼干。”  
这打的什么破比喻，Resende将脸撇到一边，支吾着嘀咕：“没，没吃过，大概忘了。”  
“等会儿这里是不是会射出巧克力牛奶？”变本加厉的情色话语霎时快烤熟男人的脸，犬耳也有感应似的向内含羞收拢了些，抬起一条腿踩在青年的肩头，一记怒吼：“废话真多，快点！”  
Eyzen抓住对方的两只脚踝朝自己怀里拉近，使得男人的后臀基本悬空在桌沿外，残留巧克力浆的手指探入男人的后穴进行扩张，“没错，不快点的话，巧克力会冷却变硬的。”欺负人的戏语是禁止不了的。  
伴着男人软绵的哼唧声，空气中的巧克力气味渐显浓郁，甬道内分泌充沛的肠液被抽插的手指带出溢到穴口上。体内迎入正式攻占的一瞬间，男人的腰部一颤差点失去平衡，顺势爆出一声娇媚而惊慌的吟叫，两条腿敏捷地夹紧对方侧腰。  
“我们家的餐桌高度选得相当合理哟。”十分方便此时的双人亲密运动。  
“嗯嗯，呃……把我，啊，抱起来。”根本听不进对方说什么的男人只求换个不别扭的姿势。  
顷刻间，两人形成考拉抱树的体位，下身结合处的挺送能更轻易地深入，喘息和呻吟相得益彰。每到主人的兴奋时刻，那条尾巴也跟着嬉闹起来，正如当下垂在青年的两腿之间做钟摆运动，尾端的茸毛挠搔其大腿内侧的皮肤。  
“哎，你的尾巴总喜欢在这种时候骚扰我。”  
“哼，自作自受。”  
可想而知，Resende的口舌之快招致对方的“报复性”惩罚，急剧加快的撞击速度把他的眼泪都逼了出来，刚才尚有韵律的呻吟已断成一个个短促的音节，身体有种被捣碎成泥的幻觉。果真，今天不是他做蛋糕，而是他要被“做”成蛋糕了。  
激情的高潮迸发，男人的欲望前端射出白浊精液，与周围的巧克力浆混在一块，两位的脑中不约而同浮现出一个词“爆浆巧克力蛋糕”。  
“John，”Resende煞是娇柔地呼唤，眼含水光，面透红粉，唇吐温香，“我是你吃过最好吃的‘巧克力蛋糕’吗？”  
这是什么天降馅饼的可爱大宝贝惊喜，Eyzen足足愣了三秒有余，而后语无伦次地笑答：“当然，最好吃的，呃，你一直是最棒的。”  
正当青年蠢蠢欲动准备第二轮的“品尝”时，男人笑容一敛，从对方的怀抱里跃下，转身大大咧咧向浴室走去，留下命令：“你把厨房收拾干净。今后三天的家务，你全包。”心中额外腹诽一句：真是的，蛋糕糊和巧克力浆都浪费了，这个败家子。  
第二天，Resende严禁“捣蛋者”踏入厨房半步，独自忙碌了半天，首个巧克力蛋糕成品出炉之后，Eyzen才被允许以“小白鼠”的身份进入厨房。  
“怎么样？”男人不放过对方品尝时的每一个表情变化。  
“嗯……如果我说这不算成功，你别不理我。”青年迟疑地诚实回答。  
“哦，做得不好，和你没关系。我回头再想想哪里出问题了……”男人难掩失望地绞着手指，“既然味道不好，那你就别勉强自己吃了。”见对方还在往嘴里塞蛋糕，男人伸手夺食。  
青年将脸凑到男人耳边，悄悄地说：“这可不算普通的成功，是令人意外的非常成功。”  
Resende消化了下对方的意思，不甚确定地眨眼回问：“所以，你的意思是，这个成品过关了？”  
“嗯哼，我昨天不就说过你一定能一次成功的嘛。”Eyzen揉揉男人的脑袋，胸有成竹地给出保证：“我的舌头都验证通过，这蛋糕应付他们几个的味觉是绰绰有余。”  
男人的脸上顿时放晴，用手挖了一点蛋糕尝了尝，确认青年不是在安慰自己，“那你赶紧通知他们，明天我做巧克力蛋糕，不用带甜品过来了。”  
Eyzen掏出手机，点开群聊，刚打下“Nuno”。Resende倏地挨到他的身边，笑得深情又温柔，“我觉得你是世上最棒的男人。”附赠一个甜甜的亲吻后又愉快地回到料理台前。  
脑内滚动播放着这一情景的青年继续打完字，随后点击发送。  
群聊组的各位收到一条新消息：“Nuno说我是世上最棒的男人。”  
各位的内心反应都是“？？！”，这到底是秀恩爱还是手滑呢？好在大家很明智地统一不回复。  
某人发觉问题时，唯有选择性失忆加失明，在上一条消息下新发一则：“Nuno明天做巧克力蛋糕，你们不用自带甜点了。”  
不出一分钟，陆续收到近乎一致的回复：“OK，世上最棒的男人。”

Nico、Clemence和Alex搭着Greg的车，四人行在路上就前一天的“群聊手滑事件”开展了损友式调侃，并对之前Eyzen透露的神秘之事充满期待好奇。他们不会料到，等今天返程途中，他们的思绪将比现下更不可抑制的活跃。  
按响门铃时已近中午，Eyzen将好友们迎进屋，大家聚到客厅后与蜷坐在沙发上的Resende上前拥抱问好，可同时内心都有点疑问，为什么Resende在家要把自己包裹在一件大卫衣里，还把帽子戴得好好的……难道之前提示的“不可思议”之事与Resende有关。  
Resende与Eyzen互对下眼色后便举起手把头上的卫衣帽脱下，一对货真价实的犬耳像变魔术般闪现在众人的视线中，肉眼依稀可见地抖动了一下。前一秒生动活泼的四个人瞬时傻愣在原地，直到Resende被凝固的气氛弄得尴尬低头，大家方觉各自的反应要收敛一些。  
“咳，”Greg先做出回应，看向一边的Eyzen，“这是你说的那个神奇的惊喜吗？”  
Eyzen点了点头，脸上是他们熟悉的认真神态，看来不是开玩笑。  
“呃，我想问下，那些是真的吗？”Alex挤出憨实的微笑，谨慎地伸起一只手到头顶比划了一下犬耳的形态动作。  
这次换Resende郑重地默默点头。  
接下来的一个小时内，四位好友围坐一堆享用着Eyzen泡制的咖啡，聆听着由Eyzen主讲的匪夷所思的故事，当然省去了很多“不必要”的内容。听着听着，大家的心思不全然在故事上，各自都忍不住频繁偷瞄向Resende的脑袋……“哇，这样的Nuno更可爱了”，“我家那只真狗怎么从来没这么讨人喜欢”，“真想摸摸看，看上去很舒服的样子”，“这不就是粉丝创作中的某些场景成真咯”……一个个此起彼伏的小心思跃然于目光之中，作为焦点对象的Resende有点不堪无形的压力，稍稍侧转身子将视线偏向身旁的Eyzen，后者早已洞悉面前每张脸背后正在涌动的一系列“妄想”，于是掐着故事结束的节点，显摆出一副再顺手不过的样子揉了揉前者的头发和犬耳。  
切，我们不过暗暗肖想而已，连这都要吃醋，我们又不和你抢……但是手更痒了，怎么办。  
回到正题，各位好友对于这一奇异事件的解决同样毫无头绪，想到这事若真的无限期持续下去而无转机，也都开始皱眉愁苦起来。  
倏忽间Nico犹如灵光乍现，眼神一亮，挺了挺身板，酝酿了下措辞后开口道：“你们有没有试过那种特殊的方法？”  
“什么叫特殊的方法？”两位当事人不解地挑眉，其他三位友人也歪头等待下文解释。  
“就是……比较亲密的，只有你们两人能做的。” Nico睁着无辜的蓝眼睛，手指却有点僵硬地磨着下巴，停顿须臾后试图辩解：“以前无意中看过那种有想象力的小说情节，所以，我就是随便提一下看看。”  
所有人准确意会，Clemence、Greg和Alex投来“你也涉足粉丝文学哦”的眼神，Nico瞟了瞟他们回敬“你们别装得自己不会看一样”，接着四人一同将询问的目光转向另外两位。  
Eyzen接收到一双双八卦之眼，平淡又坦然地撇撇嘴，“成效如你们所见。”简洁的回答表明了背后隐藏的精彩片段，四张嘴做出“哦”的形状，进而在一片安静中各自开动脑内的联想创作。  
周围持续着你来我往的“内涵交流”，Resende好几分钟前就彻底垂着脑袋不敢抬脸，双手捏住卫衣袖口不放，耳根的温度只上不下，恨不得把帽子重新戴上捂得严严实实。深呼吸一会儿，让自己的头脑降降温，他决定终结这场偏轨的解说会。  
“今天的主题不应该是聚会嘛，现在都过1点了，要不等会儿开餐吧？”挂上热忱笑容的Resende努力转移话题，大家心下了然，非常怜爱地绝不难为这大甜心，纷纷报上各自带来的美食。  
“我也做了好几样，我先去准备下哈。”Resende双脚一落地便欢快地冲出客厅，浑然未觉他经过四位年轻人身边时给他们带来的视觉冲击，可以说他本人已经太习惯日常居家的短裙装扮。  
这是什么要命的play？尾巴配粉色短裙！在视平线一臂长的距离内亲眼见证更惊奇的小说情节画面，四位小伙伴直接放弃表情管理，目光一直跟随晃着俏皮尾巴的诱人身影进入厨房。  
此种情况下，Clemence成为适应力最佳者，回过头注视另一位主人，意味深长地笑赞：“哇喔，裙子选的不错，很合适哦。”  
Eyzen颇具绅士地微笑颔首，“嗯，还有一条黑色款的，价廉物美。”  
啧，原来你比我们想得还“道貌岸然”，Nuno小可爱怎么就落入你这狼口了。  
餐桌上六人围坐，四位好友自觉调整好座位距离，使两位主人能相对亲近，俨然是坐等被喂狗粮的姿态。  
Greg力荐自己带来的牛肉卷，“这是一家亚洲风味牛肉料理店的新品，据说很受欢迎，今天我一早去抢购的。”  
近来倾向于嗜肉的Resende无疑被勾起了兴趣，从盘中拿起一块牛肉卷咬下一口，腮帮微鼓地咀嚼着，咽下时眼角浮起笑意。  
“这个味道真的很好，你也尝尝看？”Resende迫切分享美食的心情溢于言表，手里剩下的一半直接递到Eyzen嘴边。  
Eyzen理所应当地欣然张口吞入那半截牛肉卷，嚼了几下，还没来得及咽下就含糊地赞同：“嗯，你推荐的没错，从来没吃过这么新奇的牛肉做法。”轻易博得Resende的展颜一笑。  
另四人几乎忘了品味嘴里的牛肉卷，心中都别有滋味。  
Greg：你们好歹顺便夸一下我呀。  
Alex：不对啊， John在Greg推荐前明明先吃过一块牛肉卷，然后就没啥特别反应地继续吃其它东西了。  
Nico：味道确实可以……记得去年我推荐过一款味道相似的牛肉制品，这家伙敷衍尝了一小口，只抛回一句“不适合我的口味”。  
Clemence：这是把牛肉卷当人来吃了吧。  
事实反复证明，Eyzen今天的味觉反馈与小伙伴们的历史认知存在出入，一言蔽之，Resende喜欢吃的必然是好吃的。  
“哐当”，谁的叉子不慎滑落在地了。Nico抱歉一笑后弯腰至桌下捡叉子，手刚碰到目标，不经意抬眼一瞟，手抓叉子的动作一下子顿住。一条结实的白腿正用前脚掌骚扰旁边挨得很近的一条精瘦小腿的脚背，精瘦小腿象征性地颠一下脚以示抗议，但白腿的脚掌重新扑上去并绕着对方纤细的脚踝来回磨蹭，精瘦小腿看似消极抵制般的无动于衷。  
“Nico，叉子的位置是不是不好捡？要不帮你换个新的吧？”桌面上传来Resende的关心询问。  
Nico赶紧捡起叉子回归正常坐姿，摆摆手表示不用换新叉子，随手拿餐布擦了擦。与此同时，他悄悄朝身边三位好友送出一个难以言喻的眼神以及嘴角的微微抽搐一笑，另三位顿悟桌下“有戏”。有戏不看是万分难耐的，即使表面上依旧进食并加入聊天，但内心盘算着如何顺理成章地下桌看戏。  
Clemence与Greg相邻而坐，突然接连两声“哐”，原来二人一个左手误撞一个右手，一把刀一把叉先后落地。抱歉一笑后弯腰下桌的戏码再度上演，这次变成两个人从桌面上消失近一分钟之久。那条白腿仍在调戏旁边的精瘦小腿，白腿的脚背沿着精瘦小腿的腿肚弧线缓慢抚搓，精瘦小腿刚想躲开，白腿立马架住不让动，精瘦小腿唯有妥协任其为所欲为。  
暂且看够戏的两人终于捡好刀叉重回座位，同样向另两位伙伴无声传递观后感，Nico一脸“看来还在热烈进展中”的心知肚明，而尚未看到戏的Alex不免焦虑起来，他应该用什么方式下桌呢，总不能再掉刀叉吧。  
蒙在鼓里的Resende觉得奇怪，举起自己手中的刀叉观察片刻，“我们家的刀叉用起来不顺手吗？是不是要考虑买套新的了？”  
“未必是刀叉的问题。听说他们几个最近都在用同款质量极好的护手霜，洗过手还手滑得很呢。”Eyzen扫视一圈桌面上的四位好友，给出一个诙谐的作答。  
Alex叉起一块鸡肉的过程中竟然没叉稳，鸡肉碰巧滑落到桌沿外而成功落地，“呃，我捡一下，免得弄脏地面。”说完即刻利索地钻入桌下。那条精瘦小腿不知何时已被拐到两条白腿之间，白腿夹着精瘦小腿忽而左右忽而前后地进行“按摩”，精瘦小腿倒也配合着放松享受。  
“Alex，已经快两分钟了，要不要我来帮你捡呢？”Eyzen半俯下身瞅着Alex的后背发出“警告”，吓得对方起身时差点头撞桌角。  
据Alex神态中残留的“惊情未定”来判断，先行看过戏的三位伙伴怀疑桌下已进展到“激情腿戏”阶段，后续情节只能靠自己脑补了。他们对两位主人的演技修为有了新认识，竟能如此轻松做到一桌之隔同步上演大相径庭的状态，不得不服。  
“来，尝尝我做的巧克力蛋糕，这是我新学的。”Resende给了自己的甜点处女作一个压轴登场。  
“你们得用心品尝，这蛋糕可以说是‘爱的结晶’哦。”Eyzen笑得心机昭然，而桌下的一双赤足则迎来身边人的一记狠踩。  
四位客人懒得再做他想，只管专心品尝巧克力蛋糕，几乎略过某人，都在与Resende互动。  
呵，如果他们知道前两天这张餐桌上发生过什么，那反应一定有趣得很……算了，再有趣也不及他的开心呗。Eyzen笃悠悠地吃着蛋糕，时不时眉眼含笑地侧头凝视在滔滔不绝讲述蛋糕制作心路历程的Resende。  
宴散临别之际，大家欲言又止的面容下本应怀着爱莫能助的担忧和祝福才对，但竖着一对犬耳且笑出蜜糖味的Resende近在咫尺，挠心的“撸毛”欲望占据了上风。  
关键时刻，Clemence挺身而出，美丽纯真的蓝眼睛扑闪扑闪，宛若“Juliette”上身，“Nuno，可以来个告别拥抱吗？”  
Resende爽快答应，热情又不失风度地与女士贴面相拥。Clemence的一只手优雅地抚上Resende的头顶，借着顺头发的契机连带揉到了犬耳，因手感出乎意料的好，即便两人的拥抱逐渐相离，Clemence摸在犬耳上的手仍舍不得移开。Greg、Nico和Alex依次紧跟在后排队讨要拥抱揉耳福利， 只不过手停留在犬耳的时间极短，顶着身侧投来的某双危险笑眼，他们可不敢过于暴露自己的非分之念。  
“诶？你们不想和我也来个道别吗？”Eyzen“不甘”被冷落，自行张开双臂求拥抱。  
沉浸在方才触摸犬耳而留下的奇特手感中的四人敷衍地成全Eyzen先生的索抱，更接近搭肩挽臂的程度，最后的留恋目光个个都徘徊在Resende脸上，默默诉说着“好想把你带回家”的心声。  
“他们今天看上去都有点怪怪的……是不是我这形态让他们放不开？”Resende垂眼瘪嘴，忐忑地拨弄头上的一只犬耳。  
嘿，他们是怕自己放得太开收不住才对，从头到尾各种花花心思没消停过，就差没合谋绑走你了。  
“要不是我‘看’着他们，你早被撸秃了。”  
“嗯？”Resende绷直嘴角，斜睨身边这人一眼，“你怎么不看好你自己，你那腿在吃饭时到底在干什么呢？！要是被他们发现了，多尴尬啊。”现在回想反而比当时更觉羞腼。  
他们何止是发现，还费尽心机轮流观赏，这当然不能告诉你。  
“我的腿只是很单纯地喜欢你的腿，好比我爱你一样咯。”  
我……！Resende心底暗爆一句粗口，这家伙什么时候肉麻到如此田地了，今天真没一个是正常的，他自己也可能不太对了。  
“去，收拾好厨房，你的‘三日刑罚’还没过。”  
那厢四人在回程的车上，满心的思绪塞满了狭小的空间，他们将“腿的剧情”按顺序拼凑完整捋了一遍，深刻认识到Eyzen的“可怕”和“可恶”。

“John，门口那几颗树的叶子都所剩无几了呢。夏天时牢牢与树枝相连的树叶到了深秋竟然这么轻易就剥落了，为什么……”未尽的话被封没在闭合的双唇间。  
Eyzen站到眺望窗外的男人身边，在其脸上的浅浅笑纹里捕捉到一丝失落与哀怨，他知道男人后面那句是想说“为什么我的犬耳和尾巴不能像树叶那样脱落”。随遇而安并非意味着迎刃而解，无计可施的拖延带来的终是无处可逃，但是他绝不会比男人早放弃，大不了启用地球上最俗烂的办法——看医生。  
“光躲在屋子里看落叶有什么意思呢，我们出去遛遛，再捡些树叶回来呗。”青年对心理引导已然驾轻就熟。  
Resende果不其然被后面几个词牵住了注意力，如同求知的孩童望着老师的迷惑神情，“捡树叶要做什么？”  
“可以当便签或信纸用啊，我每天给你写一片叶子情书……嗯，深秋的浪漫。”一枚文艺青年的自我感慨。  
唔，这人不当诗人啊小说家啊真屈才了，什么甜言蜜语都信口拈来。男人未吭声，回了一个意味不明的眼神，转身翩翩踏步走向卧室。  
“那还要出去吗？”Eyzen冲着男人的背影发问。  
“我去换裤子。”简单的答复中渗出轻快的愉悦。  
Nuno Resende是地球上最可爱最甜美的生灵，这是世界第一的真理。文艺青年的又一句情诗在脑中回旋翻飞。  
二人在回家的沿途上真捡起落叶来，Eyzen本想挑几片成色尚佳的就好，但套在卫衣里的男人变身为参加野外自然小组的男生，每路过一棵树都要弯腰半蹲搜寻一番，过路人皆以为这是个玩心颇重的大男孩。Resende小跑到下一棵树下继续“最美秋叶海选活动”，跟在他身后的青年将手中的落叶按扇形排开数了数……15，16，17，18，嗯，再加上男人手里新选中的几片，若这么一路捡到家门口，今晚可以用这些树叶打扑克了。  
男人拿手指在落叶堆里戳来戳去，他听到青年来到自己身旁的动静，便招呼道：“John，快来帮我一起找找还有没有比较好的。”  
“Nuno，我们已经捡的够多了，今天先到此为止吧？”  
Resende停下动作，不情不愿地站起身，眼睛粗略地扫了扫彼此手里的树叶量，低声咕哝着：“哪里够了，不是说要每天写一片的嘛，这些连一个月都写不满。”  
Eyzen半字未落地听进耳朵里，意外地怔了怔，没料到素来无所谓此等肤浅情调之举的男人对自己的随口一提这么在意，心口顿时像被什么东西塞得满满的。好，每天写一片是吧，没问题，连续写365天也完全ok的。  
“你先歇会儿，我来捡吧。”青年把自己手里的落叶交给对方，爽快地蹲下投入搜寻。  
等他们临近家门时，手里捧的树叶确实足够打扑克了。  
路边一处石阶上的一尊黑色身影吸引了Resende的目光，他的双脚无意识地变道向那团黑色所在位置靠近。这是狗吗？全身皮毛乌黑发亮，一对挺立的尖耳朵顶端却是雪白的，眼瞳如同上等的猫眼石，仪态神韵却显出异于家犬的威严和矜贵。男人在与这只陌生的类犬生物的对视中产生了似是故人来的奇异之感，他觉得它想从自己身上寻找什么东西。  
“这只狗是难得的漂亮。”Eyzen也始终在旁一同观察这只稀奇的黑犬，“你这样忘我地只关注它，彻底把我晾一边，我可要吃醋的。”不是开玩笑，眼前这一人一犬的对视让青年莫名生出危机感。  
“什么？”男人如梦初醒般侧过头，意识刚游离回归本体似的，“我也不知道怎么会看得这么入神……你有必要和一只狗计较嘛。”  
怎么会没必要，简直是万物情敌好吧，那些人和非人对你发出的欲望暗号大概就只有你自己稀里糊涂的吧。  
在两人一来一往的简短对话间，原本端坐石阶上的黑犬倏地四肢立起并身姿灵巧地跃入草丛，眨眼间已了无踪迹。青年与男人面面相觑，将与这小家伙的偶遇当作小插曲，捧着一摞树叶回到几步之遥的家。  
第二天早晨，先起的Resende惊喜地发现一片黄色的落叶被磁贴固定于冰箱上，叶面上的钢笔水墨已干涸，他轻柔地取下这枚叶子，一字一句细细品读：“叶生叶落，树伴其每一时分。你喜你愁，我知你任一念想。叶生之初，叶落之末，你我同在，无非良辰。”男人心中的悸动甚于年少时的初恋告白，独自一人伫立原地傻笑了好一会儿，然后蹑手蹑脚地来到仍在熟睡的青年身畔，对准其饱满的红唇来一记蜻蜓点水。  
Eyzen从未问过男人关于落叶的任何事，每天醒来后看到冰箱上的那枚树叶不见了，就明白男人看过了，至于树叶被如何处置并不重要。倘若打开男人手机相册，会发现他这些日子的每天第一张新照片都是一片写满字的落叶。  
追溯到捡树叶后没几天的一个下午，那只神秘的黑犬再度现身，这次是守在家门口迎候散步归来的两人。Resende敢肯定它就是冲着自己来的，他蹲下身并友好地展开一只手掌，露出一个真诚而干净的微笑。黑犬仿若接受了男人的善意，抬起一只前爪放在他的掌心里，还伸出舌头意犹未尽地舔着他的指尖。  
男人转头仰视着身后的青年，后者清楚知晓前者眼里的期许，“我们应该先带它去打下防疫针吧。”说罢两人也不进家门，直接转向前往宠物医院，黑犬则安静地窝在男人的臂弯怀抱里。  
置身于宠物医院诊断台上的黑犬一点不显局促更无一丝惧意，只是扭着脑袋左右张望，然后从容端庄地趴坐静候。它真的是只狗吗？这气度不亚于百兽之王啊。在医生准备下针时，男人不太放心地手搭黑犬的背部以示安抚，小家伙仅仅在针尖扎入的一刻浑身肌肉稍稍收紧而已，既不退缩也不吱声。但是，它好像翻了个白眼，一秒后恢复如常。  
“狗会翻白眼吗？”Resende怀疑自己刚才是否眼花，悄悄挨近青年道出疑惑。  
“从现在开始，我相信‘会’。”Eyzen心想刚才不是自己的错觉。  
“我们绕道去超市买包狗粮吧。”男人及时考虑到怀中这位新成员的口粮问题。  
“哦，家里早有了。”青年不假思索的回答招致对方的惊异注目，“呃，之前超市采购时顺便买来备着。”外加一脸“我非常有远见吧”的得意。  
男人很快回过味来，明白家里那包狗粮原是给自己准备的，随即一个横眼甩给对方，抱着黑犬加快步伐前行。  
小家伙对碟中的狗粮兴致缺缺，冷淡地瞟了一眼后就只是干坐一旁。  
“是不是你买的狗粮质量欠佳？”Resende爱犬心切，不禁怪罪于狗粮。  
诶？！我可不背这锅，为了你，当初我选的是全超市最贵的优质狗粮。  
“先别急着怪狗粮，它那么喜欢你，说不定你喂它，它就吃了呢。”  
男人抔着一小把狗粮递到小家伙的嘴边，它凑上鼻子嗅嗅，谨慎地微张小口尝了几粒后逐渐放开，很快男人手里的狗粮被消灭一空，小家伙主动来到狗粮碟边吃得津津有味。  
“你真懂它耶。”  
因为情敌之间必有共同的“居心”呗。  
“你打算给它取个什么名字？”  
“嗯……Salieri，怎么样？”男人口中蹦出这个名字时，埋头进食的小家伙临时抬起脑袋，眨了一下眼似是表示不反对。  
“不错，‘Mozart’养‘Salieri’，妙啊。”青年的眉梢染上玩味的笑意。  
Salieri的一举一动越看越不类犬，它不吐舌头、不吠叫、不邀宠，多数时候沉静从容地独自趴坐或踱步，也不会满屋子乱窜。反倒是Resende怕冷落了Salieri，每天都要把它搂在怀里个把小时，没事就和它单方面对话。面对“Mozart”与“Salieri”和谐相处的画面，Eyzen不知如何插足，不但饱受男人的疏远轻怠，更得忍受“情敌”惬意趴卧男人大腿兼肆意把玩男人尾巴的特权优待，以致于他这两天写落叶情书的灵感濒临枯竭。  
“John，你是不是不喜欢Salieri？”Resende再迟钝也感觉到了青年内心的不痛快，除了彼此的交流骤减，落叶情书的文字近日来也不对味了，尤其今天冰箱上空有磁贴，“如果你有什么不快或想法，你就告诉我。你不用勉强自己事事迁就我的意愿。”  
正靠在床头看书的Eyzen没有马上回应，待浏览到新的一页篇章后才不紧不慢地平和作答：“Salieri具备一般家犬身上难得的许多优点，我找不出不喜欢它的理由。”男人认为这个回答实在官方有余而坦诚不足，正想如何追问之际，瞧见青年把书合上往床边的地板上“啪”地一抛，紧随其后男人的腰就被钳制在青年的一个臂弯内，此刻那双泛着棕绿色的眼眸变得锋锐起来，“但是，我不喜欢你需要它胜过需要我。非，常，不，喜，欢……我又不能和它计较，可我做不到不介意，你说怎么办，嗯？”  
这算另类的撒娇吗？Resende举起手臂缠上对方的脖子，撅起薄唇送出 “啵啵啵”三连发的甜吻，“John Eyzen先生怎么能不自信呢？明天起我一手抱Salieri一手抱你，和Salieri说一句话，就和你说两句话，再加每天三个亲亲，可以吗？”讨好的温软语气使人联想到融化中的奶糖。  
青年用自己的鼻尖先蹭蹭男人的鬓角，接着鼻间呼吸的热气拂过下颌角、滑过侧颈、流连在锁骨之上，“那过去几天的补偿呢？”  
“这个……随你咯。”男人羞怯嘟哝的同时将对方缠得更紧了些。  
得逞一笑的Eyzen当即下嘴对着垂涎已久的锁骨狠狠嘬出个红印，左手拇指移到男人的嘴唇上左蹭右磨，岂料男人探出舌尖追着自己唇上的拇指不住舔弄。  
“这是跟Salieri学的吗？”青年经不住打趣道。  
Resende启唇衔住青年的拇指前端并用牙齿故意使劲嗑着，配合警告的眼色，显然是指责对方“得了便宜还卖乖”。  
“啃我的手指有什么意思，给你啃更好的。”青年迅速以自己狂热的唇替换已被嗑出牙印的拇指。  
要论啃唇，男人势必不占上风，青年的魔舌对其上颚扫荡一圈后，他便失去招架之力，口中的香舌蜜液任君采撷，在唇舌厮磨间盲目而执着地寻求极致亲密的缠绵交融。  
Resende双手迷乱地揉搓着青年的后脑，十指隐没于对方浓密柔韧的褐色发丝间……以前没觉着这人的头发摸起来这么舒服，和Salieri的顺滑细腻相比不太一样。Salieri……嗯？等等！  
男人感到有道目光窥探着自己，视线凭着直觉寻去，窗下的黑犬两眼炯炯有神地凝视着正亲热缠抱的他们俩，猫眼石般的瞳色显得比平时更为暗沉，这让男人有种体内的什么被钉住的错觉，“Salieri……”一声念叨悠悠脱口而出。  
因男人的兀自出戏，热吻戛然而止，Eyzen瞅了瞅打扰他们的“情敌”，马上回过头幽怨地逼视男人，“你不会还要顾及他而委屈我禁欲吧？”  
悬而未决的心绪使得Resende的目光在青年与黑犬之间飘移，而Salieri却蓦然扭头转身背对二人，安然放松地趴卧下来，看样子是自顾自睡觉了。  
“我更找不到不喜欢Salieri的理由了。”青年很是感谢黑犬帮忙做了抉择。  
知道Salieri就在不远处，男人哪怕深陷床褥被年轻健实的躯体覆盖，心里总怀揣着一些别扭，惹得青年接连施展花样百出的手段来驱逐男人的分心杂念，直至令人心神荡漾的啭吟渐渐绵延拖曳开来……  
闭目的漆黑世界，Resende仿佛受困于汹涌海浪中的船只，整个人被一阵阵强大的外力冲击得晃震不已，耳朵只能捕捉到似从远方飘来的时隐时现的混沌噪音，全身笼罩在极具压迫感的热流气息下。他费力地睁开眼睛，视野尚未清明就被面前的一双闪烁金绿色光芒的双瞳慑到，随之看清一只身长超出正常人形身高的黑色巨兽正伏在他的躯体之上，并且他与巨兽呈现下体相连的姿势，他惊悚地意识到自己与一头猛兽在交欢的荒诞处境，巨兽的硕大阴茎扎扎实实地插在他的甬道内，他的双腿则紧紧箍在巨兽的腹部。他欲逃出这可怕的禁锢，却发觉自己失去了肌体控制能力，意识发出的命令与身体神经断联，但他又能清晰地感受到自己后穴的每一块括约肌是如何饥渴地绞着那根粗壮异常的性器。恰值他无助得想呼救之际，巨兽开始大力挺动那深埋在他体内的骇人欲望，恐怖的撞击力度和深度挟裹着灼烧般的高温贯穿他的肉身直透他的灵魂，血液中每个细胞如同浸泡在四处蔓延的炽热岩浆中，体内潜藏的某种未知能量被迫汇聚到一起。他眼睁睁看着巨兽猛然一头栽下张口袭向自己的脖子，尖利兽齿施压于纤薄脆弱的颈部皮肤的致命触感竟让他兴奋激荡得抛却了先前的惧意惊慌，他本能地张嘴想要发泄呻吟乃至尖叫，然而什么声音都发不出，仿佛喉嗓被抽走一般。巨兽仁慈地放开了他的脖颈，用呼着热气的鼻子拱了拱他头顶上的犬耳并吐舌轻舔两下，状似亲昵抚慰伴侣。  
“你别躲了，和我回家吧。”  
这话应该是出自黑色巨兽口中，但残余的意识仅能让Resende被动地接收信息，他根本无法作出任何回应，况且巨兽不像是在与他对话。可能因为没有收到回复，巨兽的前爪迅疾一挥后扣住他的肩膀，下体的抽插趋于狠戾决绝，湿热的舌头更密集地舔弄甚至揪扯他的那对犬耳。他的身体颓然地承受着不可思议的高强度媾合，同时体内聚集的神秘力量在剧烈挣扎抵抗，致使愈发明显的膨胀力要生生从内将他撕裂击碎，他连自己的呼吸是否安在都不确定了。  
“不管怎样，你先和我说说话吧。即使你最终受得住，这个人类可是撑不住的。”巨兽的声音再度响起。  
“你为什么要来找我！我在这里很好，比过去好得多！”另一个声音以严厉倔强的口吻进行了反驳，而这音源即在Resende的身体里。  
“因为我过得不好，你离开后，我一天比一天心慌。”巨兽弱化的语气中充满懊丧。  
“不，你很快会习惯没有我的生活，你并没有你自己所以为的那样需要我……你那么强大厉害，我在或不在对你而言只是一桩小事。”字里行间的忧伤与无奈显而易闻。  
“你怎么会这样想呢？你的一切对我来说一直都很重要。”巨兽的话语中多了一分焦虑。  
“你对我的喜怒哀乐总表现得云淡风轻，除了发情期的短暂释放，我感受不到你对我的憧憬、激情、恼怒、忧虑、嫉妒，我厌倦了那个每天徒劳等待不一样的你出现的自己。”控诉中弥漫着浓郁的怅然若失。  
“原来我以前做得那般差劲……其实我害怕不克制好自己的情绪会吓到你，我希望自己能体现足够的强大，让你感到更安心更喜欢。对不起，我会努力让你看到很多不一样的我，所以你愿意跟我回去吗？”巨兽的诚恳乞求得到的是意向不明的沉默。  
“你不用勉强自己，如果你真的想要继续呆在这里，我尊重你的选择。距离我回归真身还有三天限期，最终你若坚持留下，我也以这小黑犬的身份留下，一直陪着你。”未获答复的巨兽表明了自己的决意。  
听完暂告一段落的对话，Resende被沸腾的炙热、撕裂的痛彻及迷茫的沉浮搅得精神涣散濒临崩溃，他不知道无辜的自己在离奇的此情此景下的结局会如何。在他撑不过将要阖眼时，体内高度集聚的力量霎时穿透身体勇闯而出，他的所有感官彻底失效，整个人淹没于真空的窒息中，视线范围内骤然镀上一层白光，锃亮得吞噬了眼前的一切可视之物。

Resende掀开沉重的眼皮，头脑仍留有晕眩感，对着天花板空瞪眼，深觉昨夜的梦境过于光怪陆离但又格外真实，忆起梦中巨兽的样貌……这不就是放大版Salieri嘛。支起酸软的身躯，男人伸展两下僵硬的胳膊，随手抄了抄凌乱的头发，手心经过头顶两侧时好像少了什么。咦！男人两只手围着整个头颅反复摸索，发现那对犬耳消失了，再探手摸摸身后的尾椎骨一带，尾巴也不见踪影，所以他恢复正常了。  
窗下的一方睡垫上空空如也，昨晚微启的窗户现已大开，两排水渍形成的文字浮现在窗台上——“抱歉，谢谢。狗粮味道不错，不太喜欢扎针。”  
Resende默念着告别者的留言，不禁伸手触碰下水渍，接着这些水渍转眼就蒸发得不见丝毫痕迹……Salieri，再见，谢谢。  
“Nuno，你醒了啊。”做完早餐的Eyzen正要来哄人起床，却见对方赤身裸体地站在窗边。  
Resende闻声回头，窗外照进的晨光映衬着和煦的笑颜，“John，早安。”  
熟悉而久违的画面拨动了青年的心弦，他带着难以置信的笑意走近窗边，理顺男人略显蓬乱的披肩卷发，望进琥珀色的双瞳，“早安，亲爱的。”低头吻了下男人的眉心。  
“Salieri走了。”男人淡淡一说。  
青年瞅瞅窗下的睡垫，再瞧一眼打开的窗户，“真是个奇怪的小家伙，呃……不会是误会我不喜欢它才走的吧。”  
“应该是找到了它想要的吧。”男人对着窗外会心一笑。  
“你是不是舍不得？”青年故作轻佻地揶揄。  
“你是不是也舍不得？”男人用手在自己头顶比划了下。  
“每一天的你都让我更加不舍。”早晨的情话渗着沁人的香甜，不过下一秒就本性暴露“如果你再不把衣服穿上，那我就更舍不得让你穿了。”不怀好意的目光在男人的身前转悠了一圈。  
“呵，色鬼加醋鬼。”下一刻某人被抡出卧室。  
收拾清爽的Resende走进厨房后，眼光习惯性地瞄向冰箱位置，还是只有磁贴稳妥地各就各位。他不免暗暗地自嘲，本来就是当时的那个自己太当真，现在很多事也该适可而止了。  
“有个事要请你谅解，”Eyzen少有这种吞吞吐吐的尴尬，“之前捡的树叶全都已经枯得没法用了，所以那个落叶情书就不能……”  
事出有因，男人心中的那点失落自然而然就消散了，“没关系，曾经拥有就好，不可能真的……”眼前忽然出现的两枚奇怪形状的纸片截住了他的话。  
定睛细看，原来两枚纸片中间都书写有类似情诗的文字，但纸片的轮廓是在模仿树叶吗？如果真是仿树叶做的话，这也应该更像是毛毛虫啃过的树叶吧。  
“一片是今天的份，一片是昨天的份……画树叶比我想象的难了那么一点，而且家里没有彩笔，假如能涂上颜色，看上去会顺眼很多。”青年为尽量挽回些自己的颜面而硬撑着淡定的表情加以解释。  
Resende的脸上实在绷不住笑意，一手接过造型诙谐的“纸树叶”，一手捏捏青年的白嫩脸肉，“John Eyzen，我怎么就遇上你这么有趣的人了！来，啵一个……你果然是最棒的男人。”  
“那以后天天给你做一片？”受宠若惊的某青年趁势追问。  
“当然，继续每天一片，顺便好好练习下你画树叶的技艺。”

Resende先生恢复正常后的第56个小时  
赶完公务的Eyzen先生一回到家就发现客厅的一处墙边放着一个眼熟的行李箱，箱子的主人正盘坐在沙发一角刷手机。  
“你这是打算去哪儿？”青年脱下外套，坐到男人身边。  
“波尔图啊，挺久没回去了，明天就出发回家度假。”男人盯着手机屏幕，口吻轻松。  
“对，我们之前说好去那里度假的。明天就出发？那我等会儿得收拾行李去。”青年跃跃欲试。  
“不必了，这次就我一个人回去。”男人放下手机，冲着怔愣的对方莞尔一笑，“你知道的，我喜欢间歇性享受下独处时光，而且这段时间咱俩形影不离的日子也过得够多了。你这大好青年就珍惜时间多多奋斗，别老跟着我这中年老男人过半退休生活。”  
男人揉了揉青年的脑袋，起身出了客厅，“对了，我晚上要打个电话给Papa和Maman，告诉他们明天我回家。”  
Eyzen非常想知道自己又是哪里出错了，居然被男人这么堂而皇之地“遗弃”了。


End file.
